Meda Armor
by TheZoe611
Summary: Sin los Rubberobo y el peligro de los Kilobot, el mundo había encontrado la paz. Aún así, mientras se trabajaba en un nuevo Campeonato Mundial de Medabots, ocurrió un incidente en especial. Tras esto, Ikki Tenryou decide dar un paso abrupto para encontrar la verdad y una solución definitiva... Crecer significa cambiar... Y el cambio a veces conlleva a dejar lo más preciado atrás...
1. Prólogo

_**PRÓLOGO.**_

" _¿Qué es… crecer?"_

" _Siempre pensé que crecer era la etapa en la que mi cuerpo se volvía más alto, me saldría barba y tendría que empezar a lidiar con la dinámica lucha de rasurarme por las mañanas sin tener al menos un corte del que Metabee se burlaría después…"_

" _Aun así… Con el tiempo, me daría cuenta que crecer no tenía que ver solamente con un cambio físico…"_

" _Crecer también significa que mi forma de pensar cambia. Mi perspectiva de niño comenzaría expandirse hasta la de un adolescente, y después a la de un adulto, siendo cada vez más consciente del entorno que me rodea, y que ostento tanto derechos y responsabilidades conmigo mismo y con los que me rodean…"_

" _No solo los humanos crecemos, también los animales… Y los Medabots"_

" _Sí, los Medabots también pueden crecer. No me refiero cuando le ensamblamos nuevas piezas a nuestros camaradas robóticos, sino que a su alma. Creo firmemente en que los Medabots tienen alma, y esa misma reside en la Medalla de cada uno. Ellos también pueden cambiar su forma de pensar, tener una perspectiva diferente o similar a la nuestra, o ser tan cabeza dura como cierto medabot tipo KBT que conozco muy bien"_

" _Todos crecemos… Queramos o no…"_

" _Pero… ¿pero cómo vamos a crecer…? ¿Y por qué lo haremos…? ¿Hacia qué dirección iremos…? ¿Y qué dejaremos atrás para ello…?"_

" _En esa época nunca se me ocurrió pensar en el futuro. En_ _ **mi**_ _futuro. Siempre disfrutaba el día a día con Metabee, Arika y los demás…"_

" _Aún faltaba para que comenzara la nueva edición del Campeonato Mundial de Medabots, y el incidente con los Kilobot había sido resuelto. Incluso Kam mostraba que, cada día, podía sonreír con naturalidad…"_

" _Todo… Todo parecía estar en paz…"_

" _Ningún conflicto con los Medabots, adiós Kilobot y nada de la Pandilla Rubberobo…"_

" _Pero no solo las personas, los animales y los Medabots cambian… También el tiempo…"_

" _El tiempo cambia… Dejando atrás muchas cosas… y preparando aún más…"_

" _Antes de que me diera cuenta, llegó ante mí la opción de abruptamente crecer…"_

" _Y, como el tiempo, tuve que dejar atrás seres importantes para mí, para poder avanzar…"_


	2. ETAPA I-I- El comienzo de un día más

_**ETAPA I-I**_

 _ **EL COMIENZO DE UN DÍA MÁS.**_

* * *

La gran ciudad estaba impregnada del ruido matutino de las bocinas de los conductores en las carretera, indicando que era la hora _pick_ de la mañana. Mientras los vehículos se trasladaban y sus conductores trataban de no perder la paciencia, algunas personas caminaban por las calles, hablando entre ellas sin preocupaciones.

En eso, unos adultos se movieron para dejar pasar un grupo de niños que corrían con prisa, sin querer ser detenidos por nada ni por nadie…

* * *

 _Hogar Tenryou._

En el segundo piso de la residencia, específicamente en la habitación del único hijo de los _Tenryou_ , se escuchó una especie de estallido que hizo que Salty levantara una oreja, dejando de roer el hueso de juguete que tenía entre sus patas.

-Parece que Metabee ya despertó a Ikki, cariño- le señaló Chidori a su marido, quien en el comedor leía el periódico con una taza de café en mano.

-Sí, solo espero que no haya vuelto a usar sus cañones- admitió Kiyoshi, recordando aquel incidente que causó un gran revuelo entre los vecinos.

Pero se sobresaltó al igual que Salty cuando se escuchó un revuelo en la escalera, de la cual bajaron rodando Ikki y Metabee, chocando contra la pared.

-¡SOLO A UNA CHATARRA COMO TU SE LE OCURRE DESPERTARME HACIENDO EXPLOTAR UNO DE SUS MISILES EN **MI CARA!** -le reclamó molesto Ikki al medabot color mostaza, sacándoselo de encima, mostrando que tenía el rostro lleno de hollín, y su cabello negro bastante chamuscado.

-¡Mira, viejo! ¡Si no fueras tan _"bella durmiente",_ podría despertarte como a la _"gente normal"!_ \- se defendió Metabee- ¡Pero viejo, tus ronquidos siempre dañan mi sistema auditivo! ¡Milagro que no me entre un virus por tanto tiempo escucharte babear!- suspiró, resignado.

 **-¡Me-ta-bee!-** gruñó Ikki, dispuesto a abalanzarse a su compañero robot por un _"Round 2"_.

-Buenos días, Ikki- saludó su madre, observando sonriendo como medabot y meda-guerrero se lanzaban miradas asesinas.

-Ah, buenos días, mamá- sonrió el niño, algo avergonzado por lo de recién, mientras Salty se le acercaba y le lamía la mejilla.

-Y gracias, Metabee, por despertar a mi hijo- agradeció Chidori al medabot.

-¡De nada, mamá!- el robot levantó el pulgar, bastante satisfecho por haber recibido un elogio de la madre de la casa, a lo que Ikki rodó los ojos.

-Jeje. Vamos, Ikki. Se te enfriará el desayuno- le señaló su padre, sin poder evitar sonreír, tomando la atención de su hijo.

-¡Sí!- sonrió el pelinegro, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la mesa para comenzar a desayunar, a lo que Salty decidió comenzar a lamer a Metabee, alegrando al medabot.

Esa fue una de las rutinas diarias para la familia _Tenryou_. Los padres y el hijo desayunando alegremente, mientras Metabee, recostado en la alfombra del salón con Salty a su lado, miraba entretenido los canales de televisión, cambiándolos cada quince segundos, hasta encontrar uno de _caricaturas_ o _robo-batallas_. Sí, esos eran los gustos del medabot.

-Hoy vas a encontrarte con esos niños de nuevo, ¿verdad?- se le ocurrió preguntar Kiyoshi a su hijo, quien masticaba gustoso uno de los pan tostados preparados por su madre.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió Ikki, tragando para poder responder bien- ¡Los veré a la orilla del río!- sonrió, orgulloso, haciendo que su madre, a su lado, sonriera y tomara un sorbo de té.

-Dirás _"los veremos"_ \- corrigió Metabee, haciendo que su amigo hiciera una mueca.

-Metabee, ya te lo dije. Les doy las lecciones de meda guerrero a Tsubasa y a los demás para cuando decidan tener su propio medabot. ¿Entendiste? **Solo meda guerreros** \- enfatizó, asomándose al salón, para recibir en la cara el cojín tirado hábilmente por Metabee.

-¡¿Y por qué un poderoso medabot como **yo** no puede ir?!- exigió saber Metabee, ofendido.

-¡Siempre me interrumpes cada vez que intento enseñarles algo!- le reclamó Ikki.

-¡Trato de que les enseñes sin errores, viejo!- aseguró Metabee.

-¡No es **no!** \- aseguró el niño, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda al robot, del cual comenzó a salir de la cabeza unos hilitos de humo, seguido del sonido de una tetera al hervir…

-¡QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO IR! ¡QUIERO IIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- pataleó el robot, tirándose al piso y rodando por todo el salón, para fastidio de Ikki e incomodidad de Kiyoshi.

-¡Solo quieres lucirte frente a ellos!- aseguró Ikki, fastidiado de la pataleta de su compañero.

-Vamos, vamos. Ikki, deja a Metabee acompañarte una vez más- le pidió su madre, agachándose frente al robot y acariciándole la espalda.

-¡¿Ah?!- se sorprendió su hijo.

-¡M-MAMÁ!- lloriqueó Metabee, abrazando a la mujer llorando a mares, siendo consolado por ella- ¡USTED SI ME COMPRENDE! ¡USTED SI TIENE CORAZÓN!-lloriqueó.

-¿Cómo que ella _sí_ tiene corazón?- lo quedó mirando Ikki, algo ofendido.

-Ikki, hazle caso a tu madre- le aconsejó su padre, tomando su atención- Además, Tsubasa y sus amigos se entretienen con Metabee- le recordó.

-Eso es porque él se luce **demasiado** frente a ellos- suspiró Ikki, rascándose la cabeza, hasta notar como Salty ladraba a la pantalla, por lo que la familia completa dirigió la mirada a la televisión.

- _"La reconstrucción del Meda-Estadio para el próximo Campeonato Mundial ha mostrado un gran avance, siendo esto gracias a la cooperación entre los países participantes con la Corporación Medabot"_ \- habló la periodista, mientras en la pantalla se mostraban imágenes con diferentes ángulos de las obras que trabajaban en la reconstrucción del estadio del campeonato, seguido de la imagen del Doctor Aki.

-Viejo, el _doc_ se voló la barba esta vez- admitió Metabee, tan interesado en la noticia como Ikki.

-Bueno, después del _Campeonato_ anterior es normal que el Doctor Aki quiera que todo resulte perfecto- señaló Kiyoshi, a lo que el robot asintió varias veces, de acuerdo con él.

 _-"¡Pronto será, jóvenes meda guerreros, el momento en el que todos y cada uno de ustedes pueda mostrar su valía en el campo de la Robo-batalla!"-_ el _Referí_ apareció en pantalla- _"¡Tal vez aún falta para que el Meda-Estadio esté en óptimas condiciones, pero eso no significa que nosotros, los Referí, no estaremos al tanto de los progresos de cada uno de ustedes! ¡Así que, para todos aquellos que quieran adentrarse en el Campeonato, solo les diré una cosa…! ¡A Robo-Batallar!"_ -

-Vaya, es bueno ver que los _Referí_ también estarán este año- sonrió Chidori.

-No puede haber _Campeonato de Robo-Batalla_ sin los _Referí_ \- aseguró Ikki.

-Concuerdo contigo, viejo- asintió nuevamente Metabee.

-¡También estoy de acuerdo con el joven Ikki!-la puerta del refrigerador se abrió de golpe, asomándose el Sr. Referí, para sorpresa de ambos amigos- Ahora que la situación mundial con respecto a los Medabots se ha vuelto estable, es el mejor momento para animar a los jóvenes a participar en este tipo de eventos- aseguró.

-B-Buenos días, Sr. Referí- saludó Ikki, aun algo sorprendido por la aparición de aquel hombre dentro de su refrigerador.

-Buenos días- saludó el hombre con un movimiento de mano.

-Viejo, ¿no te congelas?- preguntó Metabee, a lo que Kiyoshi sonrió incómodo.

-¿Le gustaría unirse a comer?- sugirió Chidori, acercándose al refrigerador, sin inmutarse por la presencia del referí.

-Me gustaría, pero tengo trabajo que hacer. Aunque no me negaré a una tostada, _Madame_ \- admitió el Sr .Referí.

-Una tostada a la orden- sonrió la mujer, tomando dos panes y poniéndolos en la tostadora.

-En todo caso, joven Ikki- el Sr. Referí miró al joven, que se le acercó junto a su medabot- Supongo que participarán en el _Campeonato_ -

-¡Pues claro, viejo! ¡Nos vamos a lucir!- aseguró Metabee, dándose aire.

-El _Campeonato_ anterior no pudimos disfrutarlo del todo por culpa de los _Rubberobo_ , pero ahora será diferente- aseguró Ikki, sonriendo.

-Claro, por supuesto que la comisión está vigilando estrictamente que los jueces del _Campeonato_ no pertenezcan a alguna banda criminal o terrorista- aseguró el referí, asintiendo varias veces- Y tienen que tener en cuenta que ahora, que comienzan a salir las noticias del _Campeonato_ , aumentaran las _Robo-batallas_ por estar en los tres mejores puestos en el _Ranking_ de Japón- les recordó.

-¡Lo que significa que habrán quienes vayan por nuestras cabezas! ¡Oh, sí!- se animó Metabee.

-Aun así, no debemos confiarnos- le señaló sabiamente Ikki, sonriendo de lado, haciendo que el robot lo quedara mirando- Tenemos que admitir que han comenzado a aparecer más chicos con sus propios Medabots-

-Vamos, viejo. Ni mil Medabots podrían hacerme una abolladura- aseguró Metabee, orgulloso, a lo que Ikki bajó la cabeza, fastidiado por tanta confianza de parte de su amigo.

-Por cierto…- recordó Ikki, mientras su madre le entregaba los pan tostados al Sr. Referí- Supongo que Víctor también participará, ¿no?- le preguntó, intrigado.

-Mm… No está en mi jurisdicción saber quiénes son los meda guerreros más cercanos en quedar en los tres primeros lugares en _Kenya…_ \- admitió el hombre, masticando- Pero he escuchado de mis colegas que tal vez no veremos al Señor Víctor este año- confesó.

-¡¿EH?!-Ikki y Metabee lo quedaron mirando, atónitos, sobresaltándolo.

-¡¿V-Víctor no entrará?!- se sorprendió Ikki.

-¡Por favor! ¡Justo cuando quería demostrarle a Warbandit quien es el jefe!- pataleó Metabee, ofendido en muchos sentidos.

-¿A-A qué se refiere con eso, Sr. Referí? ¿Cómo es que Víctor no participará?- le preguntó Ikki, mientras el referí tragaba.

Le interesaba saber la razón… Se suponía que Víctor ya no tenía rencor alguno contra los Medabots… Los había aceptado…

Entonces… ¿por qué no participaría? ¿Había pasado algo?

-Parece que desde hace unos meses no se han registrado victorias ni derrotas de él y Warbandit- aseguró el referí.

-¿Significa que no han tenido una _robo-batalla_ en todo ese tiempo?- murmuró Ikki, pensativo.

-¿No _robo-batallas_ en **meses**? Viejo, en solo pensar en algo así hace que me sienta oxidado-comentó Metabee, cruzándose de brazos- Los Medabots debemos _robo-batallar_ sí o sí-

-Es verdad que esa es la meta de los Medabots- apoyó el referí, limpiándose las migajas del bigote con un pañuelo- Pero tienes que pensar, Metabee, que eso es muy diferente con nosotros los humanos- le aseguró, extrañando al robot y tomando la atención de Ikki- Tal vez el señor Víctor decidió dar un paso más allá de las _robo-batallas_ , y comenzar a centrarse en otras cosas-

-¿Cosas más importantes que las _robo-batallas?_ Eso es una locura- negó Metabee, mientras Ikki se rascaba la cabeza con una mano, sin comprender del todo lo que decía el adulto.

-Bueno, bueno. Supongo que por ahora aun no deberían pensar en eso- sonrió Kiyoshi, tomando la atención de ambos compañeros, extrañando más a su hijo.

-Bien dicho, bien dicho- asintió el Sr. Referí- Entonces, espero poder presenciar vuestras próximas _robo-batallas_ \- aseguró.

-¡Puedes contar con ello, viejo!- aseguró Metabee, mientras Ikki sonreía.

El Sr. Referí asintió varias veces, y, sin más, entró y cerró la puerta del refrigerador. Ambos compañeros se miraron, y de inmediato abrieron la puerta del refrigerador, para ver que el referí no estaba.

-¡¿Cómo lo hace?!- se quedaron en blanco.

-He escuchado que los referí se someten a un gran entrenamiento- sonrió Kiyoshi, observando como su hijo y el medabot no se movían de la impresión. Salty oloroso el refrigerador, curioso.

-Ikki, cariño. ¿No se te hará tarde?- le preguntó Chidori, mirando el reloj de pared.

-¿Eh?- el niño miró para atrás, para ver que eran las 11:47- ¡AH! ¡Es tarde!- se asustó.

-Se hace llamar un _gran entrenador_ , pero llega tarde. Viejo, eso está muy mal. Mal, mal, mal- aseguró Metabee, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte del pelinegro.

-¡También es culpa tuya!- aseguró Ikki.

-¡CLARO! ¡SIEMPRE ES LA CULPA DEL POBRE METABEE! ¡PUES TAMBIÉN SERÉ EL CULPABLE DE TARDE UNA _ROBO-PALIZA!_ _ **-**_ le informó Metabee, echando humo de la cabeza, emitiendo un ruido parecido al de una tetera hirviendo.

-Ikki, se te hará tarde- le recordó Kiyoshi, dándole un pan a Salty.

-¡C-Cierto, cierto!- asintió su hijo- ¡E-Entonces nos vemos más tarde! ¡Almorzaré con Tsubasa y los demás!- se despidió de sus padres, dirigiéndose a la puerta…

-Ikki, estás en pijama- le informó su padre, haciendo que se detuviera de golpe.

El niño parpadeó varias veces, y se miró, para ver que, efectivamente… aún seguía en pijama…

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Metabee se tiró al piso, riendo estruendosamente- ¡CASI SALES A LA CALLE EN PIJAMA! ¡SERÍAS UN _GRAN_ _ENTRENADOR_ DE LAS PIJAMADAS! ¡EL _PIJAMA-GUERRERO!-_

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO!- aseguró indignado Ikki, todo rojo por la vergüenza, y más cuando sus padres no pudieron evitar sonreír.

Salty, comiendo pan, ladeó la cabeza, curioso.

Y, así, comenzaba un día cualquiera en la vida de Ikki Tenryou… O, se suponía que sería así…

* * *

 _ **¡Bien, queridos lectores! ¡Ha comenzado! ¡Meda Armor comienza a publicarse^^!**_

 _ **¡A los lectores que esperaron con ansias la publicación de este fic, me disculpo por la tardanza [casi un año^^'], y espero que disfruten y sigan conmigo esta historia^^! ¡A los nuevos lectores, les digo bienvenidos y espero les guste este fic^^! [y si quieren leer mis otras historias, son más que bienvenidos^/^']**_

 _ **Sé que el primer cap resultó corto, pero lo hice así porque, bueno, es el primer capitulo, pero prometo que el próximo será más extenso. Eso sí, espero sean pacientes, ya que saben que tenemos que atender los otros fic de Naruto, Monster Rancher y Digimon^^'**_

 ** _En fin, sin nada más que decir... ¡Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo cap^^! ¡Y no olviden comentar^^'!_**

 ** _PD: subí un dibujo conmemorativo del fic a mi blog, junto con la portada^^._**


	3. ETAPA I-II Llegadas inesperadas

_**ETAPA I-II**_

 _ **Llegadas inesperadas.**_

* * *

Bajo uno de los puentes conectado a la carretera, el sonido del agua del río al chocar contra las rocas fue disturbado por el ruido de las balas disparadas por Kantaroth, quien, a la orilla del río, intentaba darle a Blackbeetle, la cual esquivaba fácilmente sus disparos saltando hábilmente entre las rocas en el agua.

-¡VAMOS! ¡CON MAYOR ENTUSIASMO, KANTAROTH!-gritaba Rintaro, apoyando a su Medabot tipo KBT desde la orilla, al lado de Kam, quien miraba la batalla, como queriendo decir algo, pero no se atrevía.

-Esto es divertido, ¿no lo crees, Kam?- le preguntó Blackbeetle a su compañero después de aterrizar, tomando su atención.

-S-Sí, aunque no creo ser capaz de gritar como Rintaro- admitió el pelinegro, jugando con sus dedos.

-¡Te falta más emoción, Kam!- le aseguró el chico de pelo rojo oscuro, agarrándolo por el cuello- ¡Una sonrisa de tu parte le daría ánimos a Blackbeetle!- agregó.

-… ¿En verdad?- murmuró Kam.

-Aunque eso no importa mucho ahora- suspiró Rintaro, soltando al niño- ¡PORQUE ES NUESTRA VICTORIA! ¡VE, KANTAROTH!-

-¡SÍ!- el medabot mostaza oscuro saltó hacia la roca en la que estaba Blackbeetle, quien esquivó a tiempo, provocando que su contrincante destrozara la piedra.

El agua despedida por el ataque fue tanta que los jóvenes _meda guerreros_ quedaron empapados.

-¿Dónde está ella?- Kantaroth miró para todos lados, sorprendido de la velocidad de la medabot negro, hasta que esta mismo se le abalanzó por arriba, agarrándolo de la cabeza y estrechándola contra el río, salpicando más agua aún.

-Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy- el Referí salió de la nada, mientras Blackbeetle se incorporaba, para observar a Kantaroth, a quien se le acababa de salir la medalla por la espalda- ¡EL VENCEDOR ES BLACKBEETLE!-

-¡ARG! ¡PERDÍ PERO ME SIENTO EMOCIONADO!- aseguró Rintaro, mientras Kem parpadeaba, aun algo mojado.

-Fue una buena batalla- opinó Blackbeetle, acercándose a su compañero mientras Rintaro le ponía la medalla de regreso a Kantaroth- ¿Qué crees, Kam?-

-Sí, me divertí- admitió el pelinegro, sonriendo levemente.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Las _robo-batallas_ siempre divierten y permiten que los Medabot y _Meda guerreros_ unan más sus lazos!- asintió de acuerdo el Referí- ¡Bien, sin más me retiro! ¡Está por comenzar otra _robo batalla!_ \- y, sin más, se fue, dejando algo sorprendido a Kam.

-Y yo esperaba que esta vez lograría alcanzar a Blackbeetle- suspiró Kantaroth, parándose junto a Rintaro.

-Nos falta entrenamiento, nos falta mucho- sentenció Rintaro-Aunque aún sigo sorprendido que un Medabot femenino sea tan bueno en combate- agregó, haciendo que Blackbeetle lo quedara mirando, ofendida.

-Por cierto…- lo llamó Kam, tomando su atención- ¿Y la _Meda parte_ que me corresponde por ganar?- le preguntó sonriendo, extendiendo la mano.

-¡GHA! ¡No muestras entusiasmo para pelear, pero sí para cobrar!- Rintaro lo apuntó exageradamente.

-¡WOA! ¡WOA! ¡WOA! ¡WOA!- escucharon ambos _meda guerreros_ , por lo que miraron hacia arriba, para ver, en la calle, a tres niños de casi su edad.

Un joven de piel pálida con el cabello morado oscuro con lentes rectangulares, vistiendo una chaqueta verde oscuro con una polera blanca y short negros; junto a un niño un poco alto con pecas y pelo café claro, vistiendo un suéter naranja y pantalones azules; y un chico un poco más robusto con el pelo rapado, usando un chaleco amarillo y short rojo oscuro.

Los dos últimos fueron los que gritaron de emoción, mirando admirados a Blackbeetle y a Kantaroth.

-¡AH! ¡Tsubasa, Hayato y Riku! ¡¿Nos vieron _robo batallar?_!-les preguntó sonriendo Rintaro.

-¡Sí! ¡Fue bueno que viniéramos temprano!- sonrió contento el niño alto con pecas- ¿Verdad, Tsubasa?- miró al pelimorado, quien tenía mala cara.

-Ah, sí…- murmuró, aun con esa mirada.

-Jejejeje. Si estás preocupado por Kohana, ¿por qué no regresas por ella?- le preguntó su amigo de pelo rapado, sonriendo divertido.

-¡No estoy preocupado por ella, Riku!- lo calló Tsubasa, pero su amigo se rió aún más, fastidiándolo.

-¿De qué hablan?- se confundió Kantaroth, a lo que Blackbeetle ladeó la cabeza, cruzada de brazos.

-¿Vinieron a tener lecciones con Ikki?- les preguntó Kam, mientras los tres niños bajaban a la orilla.

-Sip, pero parece que se quedó dormido- señaló Riku, sonriendo.

-Por eso les dije que no teníamos que correr- murmuró Tsubasa, acomodándose los lentes, fastidiado.

-No, lo dices porque Kohana no puede correr como nosotros- contradijo Riku, fastidiando al pelimorado- ¿Por qué siempre intentas no sonar preocupado por ella? _Tsundere_ \- se burló.

-¡Riku!- se enojó Tsubasa.

-¿Y Kohana?- les preguntó Blackbeetle, mientras Hayato miraba sorprendido como Rintaro revisaba a Kantaroth con su _meda reloj_ , ya que, por la batalla, algún sistema podía ir mal.

-Ah, no te preocupes. Es solo que nos vinimos tan rápido que se nos quedó atrás- explicó Riku, rascándose la cabeza, mientras Tsubasa miraba para otro lado- Pero pronto nos alcanzará- aseguró.

-Ya veo… Bueno, tal vez llegue antes que Ikki y Metabee- señaló la medabot…

-¡E-ESTAMOS AQUÍ!- escuchó el grupo, por lo que los niños y medabots vieron acercarse corriendo a Ikki y Metabee.

-¡D-Disculpen la tardanza, chicos!- se disculpó Ikki, deteniéndose, jadeando cansado.

-¡E-Está bien! ¡Vimos como Kantaroth y Blackbeetle peleaban!- le informó Hayato.

-¡Fue genial!- aseguró Riku.

-No estuvo mal…- murmuró Tsubasa.

-Ya veo…- sonrió Ikki…

-¡¿EH?!- se ofendió Metabee, sobresaltando a Ikki- ¡Kantaroth! ¡Blackbeetle! ¡¿Viejos, quién les dio la autorización de quitarme a mi público?!- encaró a ambos medabots tipo escarabajo- ¡Quien se encarga de demostrarles a Hayato, Riku y Kohana lo GENIALque son los Medabot SOY YO! ¡CONSIGAN SU PROPIO PÚBLICO!- pataleó.

-… ¿Ah?- lo quedó mirando Blackbeetle, mientras Kantaroth parpadeaba, sin entender.

-¡SI EL PÚBLICO QUIERE VER A UN GRAN MEDABOT ESCARABAJO PELEAR, ENTONCES KANTAROTH Y YO ESTAMOS EN EL LUGAR INDICADO!- le señaló Rintaro a Metabee, chocando cara con él.

-¡¿LUGAR INDICADO?! ¡VIEJO, SEÑALAS AL ESCARABAJO EQUIVOCADO!- aseguró Metabee, y ambos empezaron a empujarse.

-Vamos de nuevo, Metabee…- Ikki se tapó la cara con una mano, fastidiado y avergonzado, mientras Riku y Hayato se reían por lo bajo, divertidos.

-Son unos ruidosos…- murmuró Tsubasa.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- sonrió un poco Kam, tomando su atención- Pero no vinieron a ver a los débiles pelear- le señaló.

-¡¿EH?!- lo miraron ofendidos Rintaro y Metabee.

-Como alguien consciente de sus situaciones con los Medabot, creo que sería bueno que vieran como Blackbeetle se desenvuelve- siguió hablando Kam, ignorando las miraditas que recibía del niño y del Medabot mostaza- Eso les daría una forma positiva de ver a los Medabot-

-¿Me intentas provocar con eso de **consciente?-** murmuró Tsubasa, con un tic en el ojo, aunque Kam seguía sonriendo.

-¡A-AH! ¡D-Discúlpalo, Tsubasa!- le pidió Ikki, poniéndose entre medio- K-Kam no es del tipo que se da cuenta de lo que dice-le recordó, haciéndolo suspirar, fastidiado.

-¡Disculpa! ¡¿A quién llamaste débil?!- Rintaro se acercó a Kam, quien parpadeó.

-¿Y mi _Meda-parte_?- el pelinegro extendió su mano, exigiendo su recompensa por haber ganado anteriormente.

-¡Eres un cobrador!- le aseguró Rintaro, pataleando.

-¡Dejemos las cosas claras, viejo!- Metabee empujó de golpe a Rintaro y a Ikki, para estar frente a Kam- ¡El Medabot ideal para esta misión SOY YO!- se señaló con el pulgar, dándose aire- ¡SEGUNDO! ¡VIEJO, ELLA NI SIQUERA ES UN MEDABOT, ASÍ QUE NO CUENTA!- apuntó a Blackbeetle, quien lo quedó mirando.

-¡Cierto! ¡Blackbeetle es una _Kilobot!_ \- recordó Hayato

-S-Se supone que los _Kilobot_ son más fuertes que los Medabot, ¿verdad?- murmuró Tsubasa, pensativo.

-Sí- sonrió Kam.

-Oh, eso lo explica- entendieron Hayato y Riku, dando una palmada en su mano- ¡Que genial!- se entusiasmaron.

-¡MI PÚBLICO!- se lamentó Metabee, en blanco, a lo que Blackbeetle negó con la cabeza, aunque Kam sonrió.

-Vamos…- suspiró Ikki- Esperaba que esta mañana fuera tranquila…- se rascó la cabeza, observando a su compañero tirado en el piso, desanimado- Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Kohana?- miró para todos lados, extrañado.

-¡TS-TSUBASA!- escucharon todos, por lo que miraron hacia el puente, para ver asomada entre los barrotes a una niña pequeña de pelo largo color rosado amarrado en una coleta, vistiendo una polera lila con bordes morados, y un short crema.

La pelirrosa los miraba con las mejillas infladas, claramente ofendida y amurrada.

-Al fin llegaste. Estamos todos, lenta- le dijo Tsubasa, mirando para otro lado, acomodándose los lentes.

-¡No es mi culpa cansarme, tonto!- la niña le mostró la lengua en son de burla, fastidiándolo.

-Tsubasa, viejo. Deberías ser mejor hermano con Kohana. Siempre la dejas atrás- le señaló Metabee, aun en el piso.

-Mm…- el joven se acomodó los lentes, ignorando al Medabot, fastidiándolo por eso.

-Kohana, aun no empezamos. No has llegado tarde- le avisó Ikki, haciendo sonreír a la pequeña.

-¡Ven, baja y te mostraré lo que tu _Estrella_ puede hacer!- le aseguró Metabee, parándose de una, y haciendo fuerza con los brazos, alardeando.

-OKI~- se alegró la niña, pero sintió un aleteo en el barrote de arriba, por lo que levantó la mirada, para ver aterrizar a un loro de plumas color verde, amarillas y rojas.

-¿Eh?- Ikki y Metabee parpadearon, tan sorprendidos como Rintaro y Kantaroth al ver a aquel ave.

-¿Un pájaro?- se extrañó Riku.

Kohana se quedó mirando al ave, curiosa, y se sobresaltó cuando este bajó la mirada, justo mirándola.

-¡Hola! ¡Hola, hola!- saludó el loro, sacudiendo sus alas, sobresaltándola como a Tsubasa, Hayato, Riku, Kam y Blackbeetle.

-¡Kya!- Kohana se hubiera levantado de golpe por la reacción, pero se golpeó la cabeza con el barrote, quedando mareada. La niña, sin darse cuenta, perdió el equilibrio, resbalando y cayendo del puente…

-¡KOHANA!- se asustaron Ikki y Tsubasa.

-¡YO TE ATAJO!- Metabee dio un salto, dispuesto a tomar en brazos a la niña en el aire, pero una silueta con capa la tomó antes, dejándolo en blanco y, al distraerse, terminó chocando de cara contra el puente.

-¡¿Q-Qué fue…?!- Tsubasa miró sorprendido al Medabot con capa aterrizar en la orilla con su hermana en brazos, quien parpadeaba, desorientada.

-¡¿Un Medabot?!- se sorprendieron Riku y Hayato.

-Vaya, vaya- murmuró sorprendido Kam, mientras Blackbeetle se ponía en posición.

-¡Rokusho!- se alegró Ikki.

-¡El Medabot Errante hace su aparición!- señaló entusiasmado Rintaro.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Ikki- saludó Rokusho al pelinegro al verlo acercarse.

-¡Lo mismo digo!- sonrió el niño- Pero, Kohana, ¿estás bien?- miró preocupado a la niña, quien sacudió su cabeza, orientándose.

-Disculpa que Baton te asustara. No fue su intención- le aseguró Rokusho, a lo que la pelirrosa lo miró, parpadeando, para después mirarlo con los ojos como plato, con su cabello erizado, extrañándolo.

-Oh, oh- murmuró Hayato, consciente de lo que pasaría junto a Riku y Tsubasa, quien suspiró de antemano.

-¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERA! ¡FUERAAAAA!- Kohana comenzó a patalear aun siendo sostenida por Rokusho, sobresaltándolo y que este, antes de darse cuenta, comenzara a recibir patadas y puñetazos sin fuerza por parte de la niña.

-¡AH! ¡C-Cálmate, Kohana!- le pidió Ikki, agarrando a la niña, quien seguía pataleando, tanto así que le dio un puñetazo en plena cara-¡AY!-

-¡FUERAAAAAA!- lloriqueó Kohana, ocultándose detrás de Kam, quien parecía no sorprenderse ante la actitud de la pequeña.

-Vamos, vamos. Ya pasó, ya pasó- sonrió el niño, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, mientras ella gimoteaba.

-… Ikki… ¿Hice algo malo?-Rokusho, sobándose el brazo, miró confundido al joven, quien se agarraba la cara, adolorido.

-N-No, para nada- aseguró Ikki, sonriendo adolorido- Es solo que Kohana no puede tocar a los Medabot- le explicó, extrañándolo.

-Porque es una exagerada- murmuró Tsubasa, acomodándose los lentes, hasta recibir una patada en la rodilla por parte de su hermanita- ¡ARG! ¡ESO DUELE!-

-¡Cuatro-ojos pesado!- Kohana le mostró la lengua, enojándolo.

Y, comenzaron a discutir.

-Ah, tan bello el amor entre hermanos- sonrió con una gota en la cabeza Hayato.

-Hay que ver. Esos dos no cambiarán nunca, ¿no?- negó con la cabeza Riku, sonriendo un poco.

-¡Ojalá yo tuviera un hermano para discutir!- pensó en voz alta Rintaro, mientras Baton aterrizaba en el hombro de Rokusho.

-O-Oye, Metabee. Kohana está bien- le informó Kantaroth al Medabot que flotaba en el agua, sin gracia.

-¡AH! ¡METABEE!- se asustó Ikki al ver el estado de su amigo, sacándolo de inmediato del río.

-Y-Yo quería… Yo quería ser el primer Medabot que K-Kohana tocara… ¿No se supone que por eso soy su _Estrella…?_ \- lloriqueaba el robot mostaza.

-Ella no me tocó, ella me golpeó- lo contradijo Rokusho.

-¡PARA MI ES LO MISMO! ¡¿Y QUÉ HACES POR AQUÍ?! ¡¿VIEJO, TAMBIÉN VINISTE A QUITARME A MI PÚBLICO?!- lo encaró Metabee, extrañándolo.

- _¡Trua!_ ¡Tomó mucha agua!-opinó Balton, moviendo sus alas, fastidiando Metabee.

-¡Woa!- Riku y Hayato se acercaron a Rokusho, mirando asombrados al loro- ¡UN PÁJARO QUE HABLA!-

-No es un pájaro, es un robot- les corrigió Rokusho.

-¡Mas genial aun!- aseguró Hayato.

-¡Y un Medabot con capa es más genial aun!- aseguró Riku.

-Ahora un pajarraco me quita a mis _fans…_ \- Metabee se tiró al piso, con un aura deprimente-… Viejo, este día apesta…- gimió, llorando a mares.

-Vamos, Metabee- suspiró Ikki, dándose cuenta que todo se volvió un desorden.

Tsubasa y Kohana no paraban de discutir, observados por el entretenido Kam, y Hayato y Riku seguían asombrados por los recién llegados. ¿Cómo iban a hacer el curso de hoy?

-Ikki, ¿quién es él?- le preguntó Blackbeetle, seria, tomando su atención.

-¡Ah, sí! Sin más tardanzas las presentaciones- sonrió Ikki, tomando la atención de los presentes, incluso de su llorón compañero- Él es Rokusho, un Medabot amigo nuestro sin _meda guerrero_. El loro aquí es Baton. Es un robot que hasta puede predecir el clima-

- _¡Trua!_ ¡Mañana estará soleado pero nublado en la noche! _¡Trua!_ \- informó Baton, moviendo un ala, asombrando a los niños.

-Woa…- se le escapó a Tsubasa, por lo que Hayato, Riku y Rintaro lo miraron divertidos, avergonzándolo y que mirara para otro lado, molesto.

-Viejo, yo no necesito ningún predicador. En mi interior hay una lluvia sin fin- gimió Metabee, fastidiando a su _meda guerrero_.

-¿Tienes una avería, _Estrella?_ \- Kohana se acercó un poco a Metabee, a quien se le brillaron los ojos al escucharla.

-¡TU _ESTRELLA_ NO TIENE DAÑOS, SEÑORITA!- Metabee se levantó de golpe, con su entusiasmo de regreso, haciendo sonreír contenta a la pelirrosa.

-…-Rokusho los quedó mirando- _¿Estrella?-_ miró a Ikki, confundido.

-Lo llama así por su color- le explicó Kantaroth- A mí me llama _Naranja_ , y a Blackbeetle _Pantera_ \- señaló con su pulgar a la _Kilobot_ , quien miraba con una gota en la cabeza el entusiasmo de Metabee, mientras Kam sonreía un poco.

-Aun así, es muy raro ver un Medabot sin dueño, y más aun con un robot pájaro- señaló Kam, acercándose a Rokusho- ¿A quién abandonaron?- preguntó, curioso- ¿O quién los abandonó?-

-…- ante esas preguntas, el Medabot plateado frunció el ceño.

-K-Kam, volviste a ser muy directo- le señaló Ikki, con una gota en la cabeza.

-Ya veo. Es que, como es parecido al Rock de Zuru, pensé que sería menos agresivo y más hablador- confesó Kam.

-O-Oye…- lo quedó mirando Ikki, sonriendo nervioso.

-¡Hablador! ¡Hablador! ¡Hablador!- repitió Baton.

-¡Tu no opines!- lo calló Ikki- ¡Y Metabee, deja de posar para Kohana!- miró molesto a su compañero, quien hacía varias poses, para entusiasmo de la pelirosa.

-¡Vamos, viejo! ¡La señorita quiere ver lo mejor de lo MEJOR!- lo miró con desdén el Medabot.

-¡Si es así…!- Rintaro corrió de un empujón a Metabee, poniendo en su lugar a un confundido Kantaroth- ¡Aquí está lo mejor de lo MEJOR!-

Kohana sonrió, entusiasmada.

- **¡KI-KI-KI-KI-KI-KI-KIIIIII!** -comenzó a gruñir Metabee, tan enojado que salió vapor de sus cañones.

-Oye, Ikki. ¿Qué acaso hoy no nos darías clases sobre el manteamiento de las _meda-partes?_ \- lo quedó mirando Tsubasa, sobresaltando al joven.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió Ikki.

-Vinimos temprano para esto- bufó el pelimorado, mirando para otra parte.

-¡¿Por qué siempre te pones así de exigente conmigo?!-exigió saber Ikki, ofendido.

-Jaja. Pasa que Tsubasa ya quiere tener un Medabot- le explicó Riku, sobresaltando a su amigo de lentes.

-¡¿En verdad?!- se alegró Ikki.

-¡C-Cállate!- murmuró enojado Tsubasa.

-Y no solo él- aseguró Hayato, sonriendo.

-¡Sí! Con todo lo que nos has dicho, y las _robo-batallas_ de Metabee que hemos visto, creo ya le hemos agarrado suficiente confianza a los Medabots- confesó Riku.

Eso tomó la atención de Rokusho.

-¡Eso quería oír!- aseguró entusiasmado Metabee- ¿Qué dice la señorita?- le preguntó a Kohana, extrañándola- ¡¿Ahora si puedo estrecharte la mano?!- pidió, tendiendo su mano a unos centímetros de la nariz de la pelirosa, sobresaltándola y que se escondiera detrás Kam, quien sonrió un poco.

-Idiota, es normal que a ella aun le falte- lo quedó mirando fastidiado Tsubasa.

-¡KO-HA-NA…!- lloriqueó Metabee, acurrucándose en el piso.

-Vamos, nosotros también queremos que Kohana pueda hacerlo- le aseguró Kantaroth.

-Deja el escandalo- murmuró Blackbeetle, negando con la cabeza.

-Aun así…- escucharon los tres robots, por lo que miraron a la pequeña- Los quiero mucho- aseguró tímidamente, mirando para abajo.

Las palabras de la pelirosa dejaron de piedra a los medabots…

-¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Metabee y Kantaroth se abrazaron, llorando a mares, sumamente conmovidos.

-¡K-Kohana…!- lloriquearon Rintaro, Hayato y Riku.

-Jeje- sonrió Kam, hasta darse cuenta Blackbeetle estaba quieta, pero con su único ojo brillando mucho, a lo que sonrió un poco más.

-¡E-Es tan buena niña… aunque sea tan agresiva a veces…!- Ikki se restregó el ojo con el antebrazo, conmovido.

- _Mph…_ \- Tsubasa miró para otra parte, fastidiado.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡No seas tan aguafiestas!- lo quedó mirando ofendido Ikki, a lo que el pelimorado se acomodó los lentes, sin dar su brazo a torcer.

-Ikki- lo llamó Rokusho, tomando su atención- Supongo que debe haber una explicación con lógica para este tipo de comportamiento- señaló a Metabee.

-Bueno, Metabee suele ser demasiado _sensible_ con sus emociones- le explicó Ikki.

-Soy consciente de eso… ¿Pero por qué todos tus amigos le siguen?- aclaró Rokusho, rascando el mentón de Baton.

-Ah- Ikki comprendió la confusión del medabot plateado.

Rokusho no conocía a Tsubasa ni a su grupo, por lo que obviamente no entendía la situación, ni el contexto de ella.

-Escucha, Rokusho, pasa que…- comenzó a explicarle Ikki, hasta que escuchó una bocina, por lo que miró hacia la calle, para encontrarse con una _enorme_ limosina rosada detenerse cerca- ¡¿EH?!- se sorprendió y alegró, sobresaltando al Medabot.

-¡WOA! ¡Es muy laarga!- señaló Kohana, tomando la atención de los demás.

La puerta de la limosina se abrió, saliendo del enorme vehículo Karin Junlei seguida de Neutranurse. La peli naranja sonrió al ver a sus amigos.

-¡Karin!- se alegraron Ikki y Rintaro.

-Buenos días a todos- saludó cordialmente la joven, bajando a la orilla del río- Hola, Rokusho, mucho tiempo sin verte- le sonrió al Medabot- Y veamos, Ikki, tienes nuevos amigos, ¿verdad?- sonrió, mirando a Kam, Tsubasa y el resto.

-¿Quién es ella?- murmuró Tsubasa, extrañado.

-Creo saber quién es- sonrió Kam- Karin Junlei, sobrina del Doctor Aki, ¿me equivoco?-

-Sí, efectivamente. Es bueno estar tan informado- sonrió Karin-Y, perdona, ¿tú eres…? Te me haces conocido-

-Kam Kamakazi- sonrió el pelinegro, sorprendiendo un poco a Karin.

-Ya veo… Eres parte de los que desarrollaban a esos _Kilobot_ \- murmuró la joven, poniendo su mano en la mejilla- Leí algo en los periódicos hace mucho- recordó- Aun así, pareces ser un muy buen niño- le aseguró, sonriendo.

-Como era de esperarse de Karin. Siempre tan buena- sonrió soñador Ikki, fastidiando a Tsubasa.

-Vamos, viejo. Aun teniendo a una Medabot con habilidades sanadores, no tiene muy buena vista- murmuró Metabee, recibiendo un coscorrón por parte de su compañero- ¡ARG! ¡Dolió!- lo miró, ofendido.

-Se ve que siguen siendo tan animados- señaló Neutranurse.

-Si no lo fuéramos, no seríamos nosotros- aseguró Rintaro, rascándose la nariz, a lo que Kantaroth asintió, de acuerdo.

-Aunque, si estás aquí, significa que tu viaje con el perdedor de Koji terminó- señaló Ikki, ignorando la pataleta de su Medabot por el golpe de recién.

-Sí, efectivamente. Regresamos en la mañana, y por eso decidí salir a buscar a todos para tener una fiesta de reunión en la casa de mi tío, ¿qué les parece?- sonrió Karin- Claro, ustedes también pueden venir- les sonrió a Kam, Tsubasa y los demás.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Fiesta con el Dr. Aki!- se alegró Rintaro, saltando.

-¡Genial~!- se alegraron Hayato y Riku.

Kohana, en cambio, se aferró un poco más a Kam, extrañando al niño de piel pálida.

-¿Doctor Aki…? ¿No es el creador de los Medabot?- murmuró Tsubasa, sorprendido- ¿Es tu tío?-

-Sí- asintió Karin, sonriendo.

-¿Qué les parece, chicos? Esta visita podría ayudarlos a tener más confianza con los Medabot- les aseguró Ikki a Tsubasa, Hayato, Riku y Kohana.

-¿Qué dices, Kohana?-le preguntó Metabee a la pelirrosa, quien miró para abajo, nerviosa.

-¿Ha-Habrán muchos Medabot?- preguntó, algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, aún tenemos que ir por Arika, Samantha, Spyke y Sloan- sonrió Karin.

-Y si no contamos a Ginkai y a Zuru que están en ese campeonato local… Serian al menos ocho, no nueve Medabot- contó Ikki, algo preocupado, extrañando a la peli naranja.

-Viejo, ¿crees que Kohana aguante estar entre tantos Medabot? Apenas y esta cómoda con nosotros tres, y ahora más encima somos cinco- le susurró Metabee, algo preocupado.

-Esto será algo radical, pero Kohana ha mostrado mejoras con el contacto que ha estado manteniendo con nosotros-le aseguró en un murmuro Ikki, decidido a dar semejante paso con la pequeña pelirrosa.

-¿De qué hablan?- los miró Blackbeetle.

-¡N-Nada!- aseguraron de inmediato ambos.

-Kohana, no te preocupes- le pidió Ikki a la pequeña, tomando su atención- Te aseguro que todo estará bien. ¡Te divertirás!- le prometió, dándole confianza.

-… ¿Quieres ser mi nuevo hermano?- le pidió, haciéndolo sonreír incómodo y que Tsubasa los mirara con cara de malas pulgas.

-¡Pídeme de hermano a MÍ!- suplicó Metabee.

-¡No! ¡Yo seré mejor hermano!- aseguró Rintaro, entusiasmado.

-¡ARG! ¡Cállense!- los pateó Tsubasa.

-¿Es un sí?- se alegró Karin.

-¡Sí! ¡Esto será emocionante!- se alegró Hayato.

-¡Vamos!- pidió Riku.

-Entonces, suban por favor. Hay suficiente helado para todos-pidió Neutranurse, a lo que los jóvenes comenzaron a ir a la limosina.

-…- Kohana pareció algo reacia, hasta que Kam le dio un toque en la nariz, tomando su atención.

-Vamos- sonrió levemente el pelinegro, a lo que ella asintió y lo siguió.

-Viejo, si ese par no termina junto, irá contra el guión- le aseguró de inmediato Metabee a Ikki, señalando a los dos niños con el pulgar. Lo que dijo fue escuchado por Tsubasa, que lo miró con malas pulgas.

-Ikki- lo llamó Rokusho, tomando su atención y la de Metabee- ¿Crees que sea buena idea que vaya? Al parecer, tu pequeña amiga no se siente cómoda con muchos Medabot a su alrededor- señaló, algo serio.

-Tranquilo, antes Kohana era más reacia- le aseguró, haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

-Sí. Me costó mucho hacer que me viera. Antes debía venir a estas sesiones con una bolsa en la cabeza. Viejo, créeme que era difícil cuando se movían los agujeros para ver- le aseguró Metabee, recordando esos tiempos.

-E ibas a esas sesiones sin invitación- murmuró Ikki, silbando.

-¡¿QUÉ COSA?!- se ofendió Metabee.

-…- Rokusho frunció el ceño, pensativo y serio, extrañando un poco a Baton.

-Tranquilo, Rokusho- le sonrió Ikki, tomando su atención- Sé que estás algo confundido con esto, pero prometo ponerte al tanto, siempre y cuando me digas que viste en tus viajes, ¿oki?-le guiñó un ojo.

-… Comprendido- asintió Rokusho.

-Vamos, habría sido genial que respondieras con un _oki_ \- le señaló Metabee.

-¡Jejeje! ¡Bien, vamos todos!- sonrió Ikki, poniendo su mano en la espalda de Rokusho, y guiándolo a la limosina, que era admirada por Rintaro, Hayato y Riku.

Al parecer no sería un día como cualquiera… pero, aun así… ¿no debería ser genial…?

¿No sería… una semana sin cambios…?

* * *

 _ **Y, así, queridos lectores, termina el segundo cap de Meda Armor.**_

 _ **¿Qué les pareció estos cuatro niños tan curiosos? ¿Les gustó volver a ver a Rokusho? ¿Qué creen que pasará en la reunión con el Dr Aki?**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, y nos vemos en el próximo cap! ¡Y no olviden comentar^^'!**_

 _ **PD: subí un dibujo conmemorativo de este cap en mi blog^^, para que lo vean.**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos!**_


	4. Etapa I-III La invitación del Doc Aki

_**Etapa I-III**_

 _ **La invitación del Doctor Aki.**_

* * *

En la mansión del Doctor Aki había cierto movimiento, puesto que Nae y Koji trasladaban mesas y sillas para la pequeña fiesta de bienvenida, mientras Honey y Sumilidon traían en sus brazos metálicos bebidas y dulces.

-Gracias, Koji- le sonrió Nae al joven pelinegro, después de colocar una mesa.

-No es para tanto, Nae- aseguró Koji, sonriendo con orgullo y moviendo su cabello.

-Estás muy contento de volver a ver a Ikki y Metabee, ¿verdad?- sonrió Sumilidon, dejando quieto a su amigo, y que Nae sonriera.

 **-¡S-Sumilidon!-** lo miró asesinamente Koji, sobresaltando al medabot.

-Me alegra mucho saber que Ikki y tú se llevan tan bien- aseguró Nae, a lo que el niño hizo una mueca.

Mientras los cuatro seguían preparando los embelecos, en uno de los pasillos del segundo piso de la mansión, el Doctor Aki se asomó, sonriendo levemente.

-Es bastante bueno saber que las cosas han ido bien- señaló una voz a su lado, por lo que miró sonriendo a Henry, quien, apoyado en una pared cruzado de brazos, sonrió levemente. Llevaba puesto una polera azul con bordes verdes y un pantalón negro.

-Sí. Con Ikki y los demás chicos, se pudo resolver el tema de los _Kilobot_. Si bien se siguen desarrollando, ya no se les impone comandos violentos- aseguró Aki, acomodándose sus lentes negros- Aunque eso solo significa más competencia para mí- admitió, apenado- Pero ese es el menor de nuestros problemas, ¿no?-

-… Sí- admitió Henry- Tengo que admitir que el viaje hubiera sido más difícil si Rokusho no nos hubiera acompañado a Arcbeetle y a mí- suspiró levemente, moviendo los hombros- Es bueno para conseguir información por si solo-

-Sí. También fue bueno que Nae apareciera después de que emprendiste tu viaje con Rokusho. Así Ikki y los demás meda guerreros no tuvieron problemas con sus repuestos- indicó Aki, mirándolo- Entonces… ¿Realmente no sabes quién fue el ladrón?- le preguntó, serio.

-… Lamentablemente- aseguró serio Henry, frunciendo levemente el ceño- Viajamos por el país por el robo de información a su empresa que usted nos reportó investigar…-recordó- Durante este tiempo esa fue la razón de nuestra ausencia, pero solo puedo asegurar tres cosas: _quien realizó esos robos no fueron los Rubberobo_ \- indicó, levantando un dedo- _Debe de tener sus contactos con el mercado negro de Medabot_ , porque incluso cuando hicimos un viaje a esas calles escuchamos rumores sobre él o ella ; y _le interesa dejar el menor rastros de sus andanzas_ \- sentenció, levantando dos dedos más.

-…-Aki puso su mano en el mentón, pensativo- Tenemos por aquí a un sujeto bastante escurridizo-

-Nosotros le pusimos el _Factor X_ \- señaló el pelinegro, haciendo que el doctor lo mirara alzando una ceja- Era la forma más sencilla para referirnos a él- se excusó.

-Te gustan los apodos que lleven una " _X"_ en ella, ¿no?- indicó Aki, haciendo que el joven se rascara la mejilla, avergonzado- En todo caso, este _Factor X_ le robó a la _Corporación Medabot_ nuestros informes sobre la conexión entre las Medallas y el _Tinpet_ de los Medabot que permite el traspaso de energía, y que las meda partes logren funcionar a la perfección- recordó- Aun no sabemos cómo logró entrar en nuestro sistema para hacer el robo, pero al menos teníamos copias de resguardo en una computadora externa a la empresa-

-Cualquiera diría que era un robo para intentar copiar la forma en la que ustedes construyen los _Tinpet_ y las meda partes, para hacer competencia…- murmuró Henry, acercándose a la ventana, observando cómo se ponían los elementos para la fiesta en el jardín- Si es que tampoco hubiera robado la información sobre las medallas raras que habíamos logrado rescatar- frunció el ceño, serio.

-… Sí- asintió Aki, serio- Fue por eso que te encomendé a ti y a Rokusho que dieran con el paradero del ladrón, pero resulta que este _Factor X_ es más escurridizo de lo que parece- suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

-¿A-Acaso me está sacando en cara lo poco que pudimos obtener?- lo quedó mirando Henry, dolido.

-No, no. Es solo que aún estoy pensando en los lugares en los que pudiste haber buscado- negó el doctor, a lo que el joven hizo una mueca, dolido- En todo caso… ¿Has escuchado algo sobre Víctor?- le preguntó, haciéndolo parpadear.

-¿Víctor? P-Pues no- negó Henry, extrañado- La última vez que lo vi fue cuando se despidió de Ikki y los demás después del _Torneo de Robo batallas-_ le recordó, pensativo- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasó algo?-

-Ese es el asunto…-suspiró Aki, observando su reflejo en la ventana- He intentado contactarme con ese muchacho durante el tiempo en el que Rokusho y tu estuvieron fuera, para que ayudara con la búsqueda, puesto que es demasiado delicado el asunto- le informó al pelinegro, sorprendiéndolo- Contestó la primera llamada. Le expliqué la situación, y él escuchaba sin problemas… Pero de un momento comenzó a sonar… confundido- admitió, a lo que Henry frunció el ceño- Después me pidió que llamara en una hora más. Eso me preocupó, pero decidí confiar en él. Lo llamé una hora después, pero no contestó- recordó, serio- Desde entonces… no ha contestado ninguna de mis llamadas-

-¿A-Acaso le pudo pasar algo?- murmuró Henry, preocupado y serio.

-No lo creo. Sus compañeros no han reportado ninguna desaparición a la policía. No temo por él porque tiene a Warbandit a su lado, aun así…- Aki frunció el ceño- Tengo entendido que no se han registrado _robo batallas_ por parte de ambos, así que no sé qué pensar realmente-

-… ¿Estará investigando por su cuenta?- sugirió Henry, serio.

-Es lo que temo. Al igual que tú, él tampoco quiere que se repita algo parecido a los _**10 días de oscuridad**_ , y el hecho de que se robara información relacionada a las _Medallas Raras_ debe de haberle preocupado tanto como a nosotros- sentenció el Doctor Aki, acomodándose los lentes- Después de todo, ambos han sufrido pérdidas a causa de ese incidente- miró de reojo a Henry, quien frunció el ceño, preocupado, para después sorprenderse al ver una enorme limosina rosada estacionarse frente a la mansión, con Rokusho sentado sin problemas en el techo.

Del vehículo salieron Ikki y los demás, entusiasmados y contentos.

Al ver a Ikki y a Metabee, Henry sonrió, satisfecho.

-Mientras estén ese par de cabezas huecas, dudo que ese incidente se repita-sentenció el pelinegro, mientras Aki sonreía levemente.

" _Después de todo, Ikki, tu lograste evitar la destrucción gracias a tu amistad con Metabee… No te viste obligado a destruir su…"_ al recordar lo que había hecho, Henry apretó levemente sus puños, nervioso.

Entonces, sus ojos se percataron en Tsubasa, Riku, Hayato y Kohana, los últimos en bajar de la limosina, claramente sorprendidos al ver la mansión. La pequeña niña, al bajar, de inmediato fue a ocultarse detrás de Kam, a quien Henry tampoco reconoció.

-Él es Kam- le indicó Aki, tomando su atención.

-Ah… El de los _Kilobot_ \- recordó Henry- Pero, ¿y ellos?- señaló a los cuatro niños- ¿Son nuevos amigos de Ikki?-

-Puedes decirlo de esa forma- sonrió el Doctor Aki, sonriendo con orgullo, haciendo que sus lentes brillaran levemente, extrañando al pelinegro- ¡Son el ejemplo del siguiente paso que quiero dar! ¡Darle valor a aquellos corazones lastimados hará que las relaciones con los Medabots se vuelva más fuerte!- aseguró, haciendo que Henry parpadeara, confundido.

-… ¿Ah?- el joven lo quedó mirando.

-En todo caso, ya me está dando aire y los invitados han llegado- sonrió Aki, comenzando a irse- Así que vamos. Esas tartas de fresa no se comerán sola- y bajó por las escaleras.

-…- Henry se rascó la mejilla, confundido- ¿De qué me he perdido?-

* * *

-¡Bienvenidos a nuestra pequeña fiesta de reunión!- Karin se colocó en medio de las mesas, extendiendo sus brazos, dedicando una sonrisa a todos sus amigos.

-¡Comida~!- babearon Samantha, Spike, Sloan y Rintaro al ver los dulces en la mesa.

-¿Eso es lo primero que dicen?- murmuró Sumilidon, con una gota en la cabeza, observando como los cuatro meda guerreros se dirigían de inmediato a una mesa, comenzando a devorar lo que tenían en frente, mientras sus cuatro Medabots los quedaban mirando

-Siempre con esa energía- sonrió Nae, mientras Koji hacía una mueca, ofendido.

-Jeje. Eso es lo bueno de ellos- aseguró sonriendo Karin- Koji y yo los extrañamos mucho durante nuestro intercambio en Rusia- admitió, juntando las manos y mirando al pelinegro, quien sonrió levemente.

-¿En verdad?- Arika miró extrañada a Koji.

-Bueno, cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo con los plebeyos, comienza a sentir nostalgia- admitió Koji, moviendo su cabello con un gesto de la mano, haciendo que la pelicafé intercambiara mirada con Brass, notando que el intercambio aumentó el _ego_ de su amigo.

-Metabee, ¿quién es él?- Ikki señaló al Koji, dejándolo quieto.

-No lo sé. Me suena a alguien gastó demasiado en loción para el cabello- sugirió Metabee, haciendo el que meditaba mucho, extrañando a Rokusho, a su lado.

-Metabee, es Koji. Uno de tus amigos- le indicó el medabot con capa, haciendo que el escarabajo ladeara la cabeza.

-Viejo, claro que sabemos quién es, solo intentamos hacerle una broma- le explicó Metabee, a lo que Ikki asintió, sonriendo divertido- Te falta socializar más-sentenció.

-¡Socializar! ¡Te falta socializar!- enfatizó Baton, a lo que Rokusho solo le sujetó el pico con una mano para que se callara.

-Veo que no has cambiado para nada- Koji comenzó a chocar cabeza con Ikki, sonriendo enojado- Supongo que, como no estaba por aquí, se quedaron durmiendo en los laureles, ¿no?-

-Te equivocas, Koji. ¡Metabee y yo nos hemos vuelto mucho más fuerte!- aseguró Ikki, cruzándose de brazos sonriendo con orgullo.

-¡Especialmente por este cambio!- Metabee se señaló completo, haciendo parpadear extrañado a Koji.

-Un minuto… Metabee, esas no son tus meda partes comunes- indicó Sumilidon, extrañado.

-Ya veo, realizaron una actualización, ¿no?- comprendió Koji, haciendo una mueca.

-Fue un regalo de mi parte- aseguró Nae, sonriendo.

-¡Precisamente! ¡Si antes yo era el mejor, ahora lo soy mucho más!- aseguró Metabee, señalándose con ambos pulgares- ¡Ikki, vamos!- miró a su amigo, quien sonrió, preparando su medareloj.

-¡Sí! ¡Metabee, _Modo Acción!_ \- ordenó el joven, y a su comando las piezas de Metabee se reajustaron, provocando que el medabot terminara convirtiéndose en uno sobre ruedas.

-¡Oh!-se asombró sonriendo Karin, mientras Koji y Sumilidon se quedaron plasmados.

-¡Con ruedas! ¡Ahora está con ruedas!- indicó Bato, moviendo sus alas, mientras Rokusho miraba sorprendido la nueva forma del medabot escarabajo.

-¡¿Qué tal?! ¡La estrella en este fic soy yo!- aseguró Metabee, comenzando a conducir por todo el lugar, haciendo que Blackbeetle y Krosserdog se corrieran de inmediato.

-Ese idiota no sabe comportarse como se debe en una fiesta- murmuró Samantha, masticando estruendosamente un trozo de torta.

" _M-Mira quien lo dice…"_ la quedó mirando Arika.

-¡Woa!- Riku y Hayato miraron entusiasmados como Metabee conducía por el jardín- ¡Que veloz!- movieron los brazos, entusiasmados.

-Bueno, bueno…- Ikki se restregó la nariz, sonriendo con orgullo.

Kohana miró asombrada como Metabee se trasladaba por el lugar, pero, cuando pasó cerca, no pudo evitar esconderse nuevamente detrás de Kam, quien sonrió levemente.

-¡AUCH!-gimió Tsubasa cuando Metabee pasó a llevarle el pie- ¡Serás…!- agarró al medabot del cuerno, haciendo que este volviera a su forma en dos piernas.

-¡ME ESTÁS ARRUINANDO LA DEMOSTRACIÓN, TSUBASA!-le reclamó Metabee, chocando cabeza con el pelimorado.

-¡SI vas a conducir fíjate por donde andas, chatarra!- le gruñó Tsubasa, sin darse cuenta que Ikki y Arika los miraron con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡¿Qué, acaso me darás una _meda-multa?!_ -recriminó Metabee.

-¿Siquiera podrías entender lo que diría?- le preguntó el joven, acomodándose los lentes.

- **¡KI-KI-KI-KIIIIIIIIII!** \- se enfureció el medabot, echando vapor de sus cañones.

-T-Tsubasa…- suspiró Ikki.

-Y nuevamente, el hermano del año hace su aparición- sonrió Arika, sacando fotos.

-¡Vamos, vamos! Van a arruinar el pasto- escucharon todos, por lo que miraron al Doctor Aki y a Henry salir de la mansión, el último con la mano levemente levantada, sonriendo.

-¡Henry!- se alegraron Ikki y Arika, acercándose al pelinegro.

-Buenas, chicos. Mucho sin verlos- sonrió Henry.

-¡Regresaste…!- se alegró Ikki, entusiasmado- ¡¿Esto quiere decir que tus vacaciones terminaron?!-

-S-Sí… Las disfruté bastante…-sonrió forzadamente Henry, recordando que, en realidad, su tiempo de vacaciones fueron destinadas a un trabajo más arduo que el de atender una tienda.

-¡Terminaron! ¡Terminaron sin pena ni gloria!- asintió Baton, a lo que Rokusho volvió a sujetarle el pico.

-Esto significa que ahora tendremos competencia, ¿no, Honey?- Nae le sonrió a su compañera, quien asintió.

-Tendremos que dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo- señaló la medabot femenino.

-Vamos, si la tienda funciona incluso sin mí. Soy solo un humilde empleador- indicó Henry, rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Aun así…!- murmuró Ikki, sonriendo, extrañando al pelinegro.

-¡Aun así…!-le siguió Metabee.

 _-¡Nae es la mejor!-_ sentenciaron ambos, señalando a Nae, quien parpadeó.

-¡La forma tan amable en que repara las _meda partes…!_ \- suspiró Metabee de manera ensoñadora.

-¡La ayuda que nos da incondicionalmente…! ¡Además de sus sonrisas…!- suspiró Ikki.

 _-¡Definitivamente, ella es la mejor!-_ sentenciaron ambos, señalando dramáticamente a Nae, quien solo sonrió, agradecida.

-Son como un par de abejas a la miel- le indicó Brass a su amiga, quien solo se rascó la cabeza, pidiendo paciencia con ese par.

-Y-Ya veo…- Henry bajó la cabeza, deprimido- E-Entonces… ¿y-ya me cambiaron…?- gimió, mientras Aki le daba palmaditas en la espalda.

-No te preocupes, Henry. Sabes que ambos son un par de cabezas huecas- intentó animarlo Arika.

"… _Modo Acción…"_ Koji comenzó a meditar, mirando a Ikki y a Metabee, quienes seguían alabando a Nae, haciendo parpadear a Riku, Hayato, y fastidiando a Tsubasa.

Así que esa era la nueva habilidad que habían obtenido, ¿no? Un nuevo modelo para Metabee…

Sonrió, sin poder evitar divertirse al darse cuenta que no solo Sumilidon y él habían avanzado, por lo que las cosas serían interesantes.

-¿Qué pasa, Koji?- Sumilidon se percató que su amigo sonreía.

-No, nada- sonrió Koji, acercándose a Ikki- Ikki- lo llamó, tomando su atención- Sumilidon y yo hemos estado en Rusia por varios meses, pero te aseguro que no nos hemos quedado atrás- le informó, sin dejar de sonreír, haciendo que su amigo sonriera levemente- Sabes a qué quiero llegar, ¿no?-

-Sí… ¡Una _robo batalla_ de reencuentro!- sonrió entusiasmado Ikki.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Esto era lo que quería escuchar, _baby!_ \- aseguró entusiasmado Metabee, sonriendo seguro- ¡Que mejor que patearles el trasero para recordar viejos tiempos!-

-No creas que las cosas serán como antes- le pidió Sumilidon, poniéndose al lado de su compañero- Yo me he vuelto realmente fuerte durante estos meses- aseguró, levantando y cerrando el puño.

-¡Woa! ¡Van a robo batallar!- se entusiasmaron Riku y Hayato.

-Pensé que vendríamos a celebrar tranquilamente…- suspiró Arika, mientras Karin sonreía, entusiasmada.

-Esto se pondrá interesante- sonrió Kam, tomando la atención de Kohana- Solo espero que el ganador entregue la _medaparte_ correspondiente, ¿no crees, Rintaro?- miró al niño, quien seguía masticando dulces sin parar.

-¡Ya te dije que te la entregaré!- pataleó Rintaro, ofendido, ignorando que tenía trozos de torta en la boca, lo cual hizo suspirar a Kantaroth y que Blackbeetle negara con la cabeza.

-E-Esperen un poco, muchachos- les pidió el Doctor Aki a Ikki y a Koji, al ver como estos preparan sus meda relojes- Sobre esto mismo quería hablarles- les indicó, extrañándolos, y tomando la atención de los presentes, incluso del grupo de comelones.

-¿Qué cosa, _Doc?_ \- parpadeó extrañado Metabee, a lo que el adulto tosió levemente, sonriendo.

-Pues, como deben de haberse dado cuenta, se está esparciendo por todo el mundo el hecho de que se realizará un nuevo _Campeonato Mundial de Robo-batallas_ \- les recordó Aki, sonriendo.

-Sí. Las noticias han salido en flor de piel, tanto así que estoy considerando en ponerlas en el diario escolar o no, porque todo el mundo ya sabe- admitió Arika, a lo que Brass asintió, de acuerdo con su amiga.

-¡Exactamente!- sonrió con suficiencia el doctor, mientras sus lentes negros brillaban- ¡Por eso mismo, muchachos, quería su ayuda!- miró a Ikki y a Koji- Ambos fueron los tercer y segundo mejores puestos de Japón, y quienes tuvieron un gran papel en el campeonato anterior-

-Vamos _, doc._ Haces que se suban los colores- señaló Metabee, sonrojado por el orgullo que le daba escuchar eso.

-Hablan de Koji y de mí, no de ti- indicó Ikki.

- **¡KI-KI-KI-KI-KI-KI-KIIIIIII!** -lo miró ofendido el medabot mostaza.

-¿En qué quiere que le ayudemos, profesor?- le preguntó Koji a Aki, confundido.

-¡Necesito que pospongan su _robo-batalla_ para mañana!- respondió el Doctor Aki, extrañando a ambos niños- He sacado un pequeño combate de exhibición en el centro de la ciudad para mañana, para promocionar el campeonato, y por eso me gustaría que fueran ustedes dos las estrellas de este evento-

-¡Woa!- se entusiasmaron Ikki y Metabee.

-¡¿E-EH?!- se sorprendió Arika- ¡N-No tenía información sobre eso!- señaló.

-Jejeje. Es un evento sorpresa. Si quieres, puedes publicarlo- le señaló Aki.

-¡Oh, sí!- la pelicafé comenzó a tomar nota- ¡Esta será una buena exclusiva!-

-Claramente es como un festival para alentar a más meda guerreros a participar en el campeonato- sonrió con suficiencia el adulto- Venderemos poster, poleras, regalitos, y hasta meda partes, ¡pero el evento final sería el combate de exhibición!- aseguró.

-Mira tú, la perfecta ocasión para derrotarte- Koji sonrió y miró a Ikki, quien también sonrió- Exponer tu derrota a la nueva generación. No suena mal-

-Eso mismo iba a decir- aseguró Ikki, también entusiasmado.

-¡Vamos a barrer sus meda partes en el suelo, viejo!- le aseguró decidido Metabee a Sumilidon.

-Eso lo veremos en la _robo-batalla_ -sentenció el medabot.

-Solo piensan en eso…- suspiró Arika, a lo que Karin volvió a sonreír, mientras Aki se reía, divertido y satisfecho por la emoción de los más jóvenes.

-En todo caso, niños. Esta es una fiesta, así que no duden en divertirse, como Samantha y los demás- indicó Nae, señalando al grupo, el cual no dejaba de comer, ignorando de lo que hablaban los demás, haciendo que los medabot respectivos de cada uno bajara la cabeza con una gota en la cabeza.

-¡Sí!- asintieron todos, y, sin más, se dirigieron a las mesas…

A excepción de Tsubasa, Kam y Kohana.

-Así que es hora de comer, ¿no?- murmuró Kam, mirando a Blackbetle.

-Es un momento para compartir con amigos- le aseguró su compañera.

-…- el joven miró la situación, no muy decidido.

-¿V-Vamos?-Kohana lo tomó de la mano, tomando su atención.

-¿Segura? ¿No te pondrás a llorar si te toca por casualidad un medabot?- le indicó Tsubasa, fastidiado, sin mirarla.

-El único con cara para asustar eres tú- la pelirosa le mostró la lengua, fastidiándolo más.

-Está bien. Vamos- sonrió Kam, a lo que Kohana asintió, y, sin más, se acercaron a una mesa, a lo que Karin les ofreció unos bombones.

-En verdad hacen una pareja, y ya tan enanos- murmuró Metabee, mientras Ikki devoraba un flan.

Tsubasa frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca, fastidiado, hasta notar que el Doctor Aki se le acercó, sonriendo.

-¿Cómo ha ido el avance?- le preguntó el anciano, mientras Rokusho se acercaba a Henry, y ambos miraban la conversación.

- _T-Tsch_ \- bufó el pelimorado, acomodándose los lentes- Ha-Hayato y Riku se comienzan a entusiasmar mucho con los Medabot, pero Kohana sigue aun sin poder tocarlos-

-Jeje. Me alegra que Riku y Hayato estén por superar este _miedo_ \- sonrió Aki, feliz al escucharlo- Aunque no me sorprende lo de tu hermana. Es la que la tiene más difícil por su _trauma_ , pero me alegra que Ikki y Metabee estén haciendo lo suyo para ayudarla- ante lo que dijo, el niño bufó, fastidiado- ¿Y qué hay de ti?- le preguntó sonriendo, fastidiándolo más- ¿Has tenido algún avance?-

-… ¿Eso es algo que me tenga que preguntar tan directamente?- murmuró Tsubasa, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Llámalo _curiosidad_ \- sonrió de lado el doctor, a lo que el niño hizo una mueca.

-Bueno… L-Los medabot y-ya no me parecen… peligrosos…- admitió avergonzado y fastidiado el pelimorado, a lo que Aki sonrió, incomodándolo.

-¡Eso es lo que quería oír!- sentenció Aki, dándole una palmada en la espalda- ¡Ahora ve a divertirte!- le dio un empujón, para que se acercara a la zona de comida, fastidiándolo.

-¡Tsubasa! ¡E-Este flan está delicioso!- lo llamó Hayato, mientras Riku comía gustoso un trozo de tarta de crema.

-E-Estos ricos…- murmuró el pelimorado, caminando hacia sus amigos.

-Jejeje. Los niños de hoy en día- sonrió Aki, mientras Rokusho y Henry se le acercaban.

-Este, doctor- lo llamó el pelinegro, extrañándolo- ¿Acaso ya lo conocía?- señaló a Tsubasa, quien comía un bombón, sonrojado por su dulce sabor.

-Sí- sonrió el doctor Aki- Como te dije, ellos son parte del siguiente paso que quiero dar- le indicó, mirando a Rokusho, extrañándolo por eso- En realidad, ellos cuatro son niños en situación vulnerable- les explicó, poniéndose serio, sorprendiendo al joven y al medabot- Cuando eran más pequeños, Riku y Hayato sufrieron mucho _bullying_ por unos meda guerreros que se aprovechaban de ellos con sus medabot, por lo que le perdieron la confianza a estos… Los niños pueden llegar a ser muy crueles…- señaló, a lo que Henry frunció el ceño, preocupado- El caso de Tsubasa, y especialmente el de Kohana, es más delicado- aseguró, muy serio- Durante toda su vida, han crecido sin su padre y su madre los ha cuidado sola. Ella es el mundo de ambos- suspiró, rascándose el cuello, consciente que Henry y Rokusho lo escuchaban atentos y serios- Hace unos años, cuando Kohana tenía seis años, ella, su hermano y su madre se vieron involucrados en uno de los actos vandálicos de los _Rubberobo_ , cerca de una zona de construcción- recordó- El incidente fue grave, tanto así que, por un disparo de sus Medabots, se cortaron las sogas que sostenían los enormes tubos metálicos que habían estado colgando… Solo le cayeron a la madre de ambos porque ella empujó a Kohana a tiempo-

Henry abrió los ojos, sorprendido, mientras Rokusho se quedaba sorprendido, comenzando a entender las palabras de Ikki y las reacciones de la pequeña al ser tocada por un medabot.

-Ella sigue con vida, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que, hasta ahora, no ha despertado- informó tristemente el Doctor Aki- Aun así, no son todos los casos… Hay muchos niños que han sufrido en menor y gran medida por culpa de aquellos meda guerreros que actúan tan irresponsablemente con los medabot. Fue por eso que creé el programa de _Rehabilitación_ , para demostrarle a estos jóvenes que los medabot no son creados para dañar a otros. Son compañeros con los que puedes pasar momentos felices, te apoyan en los difíciles, y nunca se irán de tu lado- sonrió, seguro.

-… Ahora lo comprendo- admitió Rokusho, mirando a Kohana, quien comía tímidamente unas galletas, sobresaltándose cuando Metabee se le acercó ofreciendo bombones, a lo que la pequeña se ocultó de inmediato detrás de Kam, _shockeado_ al escarabajo.

Miró su mano, consciente que el haber tenido un contacto tan directo anteriormente con la niña la había puesto muy nerviosa.

-Doctor, ¿Ikki los está ayudando?- le preguntó el medabot lila al adulto, quien sonrió, satisfecho.

-Sí. Después del incidente de los _Kilobot_ , le mencioné mi proyecto, y que estaba buscando a algún meda guerrero para que _instruyera_ a estos cuatro niños. Claramente, cuando Ikki y Metabee se enteraron de la situación personal de cada uno, me _**pidieron**_ que fueran ellos los encargados de demostrarles que los medabot eran amigables- sonrió costosamente Aki, recordando toda la insistencia que habían puesto los dos amigos con tal de ser ellos los encargados del caso de Tsubasa, Kohana, Riku y Hayato.

-Jejeje. Suena muy _Ikki_ \- sonrió Henry, satisfecho al ver la bondad que volvía a demostrar aquel niño.

-… Sí- asintió Rokusho, de acuerdo.

-¡Amables! ¡Son ellos muy amables pero demasiado glotones!- indicó Baton, a lo que Rokusho volvió a asentir, puesto que Ikki se acababa de atorar con una galleta, sobresaltando a Arika.

-Entonces, el festival de mañana será una buena demostración para los niños- sentención Henry, contento.

-Sí. Aunque les digo de inmediato que, después del festival, seguiremos viendo lo del _Factor X_ \- les aseguró Aki al joven y al medabot.

-… ¿Realmente también lo llamarás con ese nombre?-lo quedó mirando Rokusho.

-¿P-Por qué ven en menos los apodos que doy…?- murmuró dolido Henry- E-El único que me entiende es Arcbeetle-suspiró, triste.

-En todo caso, esta es una fiesta- sonrió el Doctor Aki, ignorando a Henry- Así que, con permiso, iré por ese trozo de tarta de frambuesa que no deja de mirarme- y, sin más, se unió a la celebración.

Rokusho observó la situación, y sonrió, satisfecho.

No se extrañaba que, tanto Ikki y Metabee, actuaran de manera tan amable con aquellos cuatro niños.

Después de todo, eran así…

* * *

 _ **¡Y así termina el tercer cap^^!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¡Ahora se puede comprender la razón de que estos cuatro niños sean tan importantes!**_

 _ **¿Qué creen del Factor X? ¿Es un buen nombre, o sugerirían uno mejor^^'? [sin querer ofender a Henry, claro está^^']**_

 _ **¡El próximo capitulo tendremos un festival, así que espero que todo salga bien!**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar XD!**_

 _ **Pd: subí el dibujo conmemorativo de este cap a mi blog, para que lo vayan a ver XD**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos^^!**_


	5. Etapa II-I El resultado

**Antes de empezar el cap, me disculpo por la tardanza^^'**

 **(es que me quedé metida en otros proyectos, además, tengo U, así que se imaginarán que uno no tenga suficiente tiempo^^')**

 **¡Sin más, espero que disfruten este cap, el cual es solo un poco más largo que los anteriores!**

* * *

 _ **Etapa II-I**_

 _ **El resultado que debían haber esperado…**_

* * *

Era de mañana, y un sol radiante se encontraba en medio del cielo, el cual era cubierto levemente de una gran cantidad de nubes blancas, movidas por unas suaves brisas.

-¡Nos vemos!- Ikki salió de su casa corriendo, seguido de Metabee.

-¡Que les vaya bien!- se despidió la madre del joven desde el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo.

-¡Milagro que no te quedaras dormido!- le señaló Metabee a su compañero.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No pude dormir bien por la impaciencia!- aseguró Ikki, sonriendo.

-¡Te comprendo, viejo! ¡Patear las _medapartes_ de Sumilidon es una costumbre que no debo perder!- indicó Metabee, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Sí, ¡pero no solo por eso!- admitió el niño, extrañando al Medabots- ¡Solo imagínate las cosas que puedan vender en el festival!- le señaló- ¡Me traje todos mis ahorros para esto!-

-¡Viejo, eres un materialista!-lo señaló el robot mostaza, echando humo de los cañones.

-¡Tengo derecho a consentirme! ¡Todo mi dinero siempre se gasta en ti!-se justificó el niño, ofendido.

-¡Obvio! ¡Tener a un Medabots de clase alta como yo, cuesta! No sería la gracia si Medabots como yo fuéramos baratos-admitió Metabee, dándose palmaditas en el pecho, orgulloso.

Ikki rodó los ojos, pidiendo paciencia.

* * *

El hospital se encontraba con su usual rutina matutina, donde las enfermeras y doctores caminaban por los pasillos, la mayoría acompañados por Medabots médicos, quienes les ayudaban con los quehaceres.

En un cuarto en especial, una enfermera estaba amarrando las cortinas celestes de la ventana, permitiendo que unos cálidos rayos se impregnaran en la habitación blanca. La enfermera sonrió, y observó, con algo de tristeza, la cama a su lado, donde reposaba la única paciente en la habitación: una mujer de cabellos lila, quien estaba conectada a una máquina al lado de la cama, la cual la mantenía estable.

Suspiró con tristeza, hasta percatarse en la puerta, que había sido abierta por la joven Kohana y su hermano, Tsubasa.

-Ah, niños. Llegaron temprano hoy- sonrió la enfermera, saludando a los dos niños.

-Sí, hoy tenemos algo que hacer en la tarde- bufó el pelimorado, acomodándose los lentes.

-Mami, buenos días- Kohana se acercó a la cama, mirando sonriendo a la mujer que reposaba en esta- ¡No adivinarás lo que pasó ayer…!- aseguró, sin dejar de sonreír.

Tsubasa se acercó a la cama, mirando seriamente el rostro de su madre, sin poder sonreír como su hermana. ¿De qué valían esas visitas? Ir una hora y hablar con su madre no la haría despertar… Ella ni siquiera los escuchaba…

Nunca los escuchaba…

Hizo una mueca, incómodo y molesto, hasta notar que la enfermera se había retirado, por lo que frunció el ceño, y, sin ser notado por su hermana, salió de la habitación, entrando al pasillo.

-¿Qué han dicho los resultados?- miró a la enfermera, tomando su atención, mostrando que había tomado el florero, para limpiarlo.

-Ah, Tsubasa- se sorprendió la mujer.

-Te hice una pregunta- le indicó el niño, acercándose a ella- ¿Algo positivo en los resultados de mamá?-

-A-Aun no salen… Pero te aseguro que sus niveles de…- empezó a decirle la enfermera, pero se detuvo cuando pasó un Medabots médico cerca de ellos, puesto que había notado que el niño miró de reojo al robot.

-…- Tsubasa miró como el Medabots se iba, serio, y después a la enfermera- Solo quiero saber si mamá abrirá los ojos de una vez- le pidió- Ya han pasado años…-apretó un puño, serio.

-… Lo lamento mucho, pero todo indica que seguirá en coma- le informó triste la mujer, a lo que el niño hizo una mueca, molesto- Pero, tranquilo. La _Corporación Medabots_ está pagando por el tratamiento, así que no tienes de qué preocuparte- le señaló, en su intento para animar al joven, pero este se alejó rápidamente por el pasillo, dejándola sola-… Ay, Tsubasa… A ti te duele mucho más que a Kohana…- murmuró, triste, hasta notar que la pequeña de pelo rosa se había asomado por la puerta, curiosa.

-¿Dónde está el feo de Tsubasa?- parpadeó la niña, haciendo sonreír incómoda a la enfermera.

-Creo que fue a caminar… Kohana, ¿me acompañas a buscarle más flores a tu mami?- le preguntó la mujer, señalando el florero.

-¡Sí!- asintió la niña, entusiasmada.

* * *

Tsubasa apoyó la espalda en la pared de un pasillo, recuperando el aliento, apretando con fuerza su puño.

¿Por qué tenían que pasar por eso? ¿Por qué su madre debía estar en ese estado…? Eran una familia feliz, hasta que se cruzaron con los _Rubberobo_ y sus… Medabots...

Apretó más su puño, sin importarle lastimarse, hasta notar que un Medabots médico se le había acercado.

-¿Te encuentras bien…?- le preguntó el robot…

-¡Déjame en paz!- lo empujó con el brazo el pelimorado, asustando al Medabots- ¡No te me acerques…!- le exigió, hasta sentir un aleteo…

-¡Gritón! ¡Eres un gritón!- Baton aterrizó en la cabeza del niño, sobresaltándolo- ¡En un hospital no se grita! _¡Trua!_ \- aseguró, sacudiendo sus alas.

-¡Gha! ¡¿N-No eres…?!- parpadeó sorprendido Tsubasa, hasta percatarse que Rokusho se les acercaba, serio.

-Perdónalo. Yo me encargo desde ahora- le dijo el robot plateado al Medabots médico, el cual asintió, y se retiró, algo incómodo.

-O-Oye. T-Te reconozco. Eres el Medabot sin _meda guerrero_ de ayer- lo recordó Tsubasa-… ¿Qué haces aquí?- entrecerró los ojos, desconfiado y molesto.

-El Doctor Aki me pidió vigilarlos hoy- le explicó Rokusho- Como no los encontré en el departamento, me dijo que fuera al hospital-

-Así que tú eres la niñera de hoy, ¿no?-bufó Tsubasa, cruzándose de brazos- La otra vez fueron Kam y Rintaro…- murmuró, recordando a los dos niños.

-Es solo por hoy- le aseguró el robot, sin incomodarle la hostilidad del niño- ¿Dónde está tu hermana?- miró a su alrededor, notando la ausencia de la pequeña.

-Kohana debe de estar con mamá, así que no te gritará- bufó el pelimorado.

-… ¿Ella no tiene problemas al estar aquí? Sé que le tiene miedo a los Medabots, y aquí trabajan varios- le señaló Rokusho, sin poder evitar curiosidad.

- _Tsch_. Todos los Medabots aquí saben sobre el problema de Kohana, así que, cuando la ven, se alejan lo más posible, o toman otro camino- bufó nuevamente Tsubasa.

-¡Bufar! ¡Solo sabes bufar!- le señaló Baton, cabreando al pelimorado.

-¡Ya lárgate!- el niño sacudió sus brazos, haciendo que el robot bajara de su cabeza, y aterrizara sin problemas en el hombro de Rokusho.

-… ¿Y tú?- le preguntó el Medabot, haciendo que el pelimorado dejara la pataleta- ¿Tampoco le tienes miedo a los Medabots?-

Eso dejó quieto a Tsubasa, el cual frunció levemente el ceño, sin saber qué pensar…

-… Los encuentro geniales…- murmuró con la cabeza gacha- Cuando veo a Ikki pelear junto a Metabee, siento que quisiera ser como ellos… Tener mi propio Medabot y pasar buenos ratos con él… pero…- apretó sus puños-… Cada vez que veo a mamá… Ya han pasado tres años…- bajó los hombros, derrotado.

Rokusho miró seriamente al joven, comprendiendo que, a pesar de que él estaba aceptando a los Medabots… no podía aceptar lo que le habían hecho a su familia.

-¿Y a ti qué te interesa?- lo quedó mirando Tsubasa, molesto, tomando su atención- Eres un Medabot. ¿Qué vas a entender de todo esto?- bufó, restregándose un ojo, incómodo.

-… No lo creas así- murmuró Rokusho, extrañando al pelimorado- Los humanos no son los únicos que sufren pérdidas- aseguró, serio, a lo que Baton asintió, de acuerdo con él.

Eso extrañó a Tsubasa, quien frunció el ceño, curioso, hasta notar que lo llamaban, por lo que miró para atrás, para ver a la enfermera junto a Kohana acercarse, acompañadas, a una distancia moderada, por el Medabot médico de recién.

El niño parpadeó, sorprendido al percatarse que ese robot había ido a buscar a su hermana al comprender que él estaba mal…

-¡Nos dijeron que haces una pataleta, bruto!- saludó Kohana, cabreando a su hermano.

-¡No tengo nada, enana llorona!- gruñó el pelimorado.

-Jijiji- sonrió divertida la niña, hasta percatarse en Rokusho al lado de su hermano, el cual la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

Al verlo tan de cerca, el pelo de la niña se erizó por completo, sobresaltando a Rokusho y al Medabot médico.

-¡KYAAAAAAAA!- Kohana se colgó en la enfermera, haciendo que casi botara el florero.

-Otra vez con lo mismo…- Tsubasa se tapó el rostro con la mano, cabreado.

-Y-Y eso que yo evité acercarme mucho…- se lamentó el Medabot médico.

-¡Culpable! ¡Culpable! ¡Rokusho es culpable por no avisar!- sentenció Baton, sacudiendo sus alas, a lo que Rokusho le tapó el pico.

* * *

 _Mansión Karakuchi._

En el enorme jardín de la mansión, se podía apreciar como Sumilidon corría entre varias estacas de metal, cortándolas a la mitad con su garra, esquivando al mismo tiempo dos torretas instaladas cerca de los arbustos.

-Bien, bien- sonrió Koji, quien, parado en las escaleras de la mansión, observaba todo lo que veía Sumilidon mediante la pantalla digital que aparecía encima de su medareloj- Este sistema de entrenamiento de Rusia se instaló perfectamente- miró como su Medabot terminaba el circuito, por lo que las torretas se detuvieron.

-Aun así, esto no se compara a lo que nos tendrán Metabee e Ikki- le señaló Sumilidon, acercándose a su compañero.

-Y nosotros a ellos- sonrió Koji, sacudiendo levemente su cabello, confiado.

-Joven Koji- se le acercó su mayordomo, tomando su atención- El carruaje está listo para llevarlo al centro de la ciudad- le informó.

-Perfecto. Es algo temprano para ir junto a la chusma, pero Karin me dijo que iría como a esta hora- sonrió el pelinegro.

-Supongo que seguirá con el plan, ¿verdad, joven Koji?- le preguntó su mayordomo, sonriendo.

-¡En efecto!- sonrió Koji, acomodándose el cabello- En Rusia nunca encontré el momento indicado para decirle lo que siento a Karin, pero ahora será diferente- aseguró, apretando su puño, decidido- ¡Una vez que derrote a Ikki frente a todos en el evento, le diré a Karin mis sentimientos!- sentenció, decidido- ¡Será el momento perfecto!-

-Daré mi mayor esfuerzo para seguir con el plan- le aseguró Sumilidon, fiel a su compañero.

-Ah, si no fueran por aquellas langostas que aparecieron de la nada antes…- suspiró el mayordomo, recordando que, en Rusia, Koji había intentado declararse a su amiga en una excursión de campo… para toparse con una ola de langostas, para horror del niño.

-¡Que no me recuerdes ese incidente!- pataleó Koji, azul del asco y el miedo.

-Ah, perdone, perdone- se disculpó sinceramente el hombre.

-E-En todo caso. No debería encontrarme con ninguna de esas asquerosas criaturas en medio de la ciudad. No señor- negó varias veces Koji, cruzado de brazos, decidido a que, esta vez, ni los insectos, ni Ikki, se entrometieran en su plan para declarar sus sentimientos.

-Ese es el espíritu, Koji- asintió Sumilidon, de acuerdo, a lo que su compañero sonrió con algo de arrogancia.

El mayordomo también sonrió, hasta percatarse que su celular vibraba. Frunció el ceño, extrañado, y, alejándose un poco del niño, contestó la llamada.

-¿Sí, diga?- contestó, serio.

- _¡S-Señor, es una emergencia…!_ \- habló uno de los guardias desde el otro lado, extrañando al mayordomo, y que Koji y Sumilidon lo miraran, percatándose de la llamada y del alarmante tono de voz- _¡Alguien traspasó la seguridad de la mansión…!-_

-¡¿C-Cómo?!- se sorprendió el mayordomo- ¡¿Q-Qué pasó?!-

- _¡U-Un sujeto se nos apareció…! ¡I-Incendió nuestros autos y-y atacó a los guardias…!-_ informó adolorido el guardia, observando la destrucción a las afueras del área de la mansión, en donde varios de sus compañeros eran atendidos por aquellos que aun podían moverse.

El hombre de traje frunció el ceño, y alzó la mirada, logrando ver, en el cielo, una hilera de humo, prueba fidedigna del incendio en las rejas de la mansión.

-¡¿C-Cómo es posible…?!- murmuró el mayordomo, sorprendido y asustado, hasta que Koji le quitó el celular.

-¡¿Qué pasó con nuestros Medabots?!- le preguntó Koji al guardia, serio- ¡¿Y qué Medabot está usando el intruso para esta fechoría?!-

- _¡E-Ese es el problema, joven Koji!_ \- le explicó el guardia, nervioso- _¡NO USÓ NINGÚN MEDABOT! ¡LO HIZO TODO ÉL MISMO! ¡DESTRUYÓ A TODOS NUESTROS MEDABOTS CON SUS PROPIAS MANOS!-_ le informó, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido, al igual que al mayordomo y a Sumilidon.

-¿Q-Qué es lo que está pasando…?- murmuró Sumilidon, serio y nervioso- ¿Un humano…?-apretó un puño, serio.

- _¡Parece que su objetivo es usted, joven Koji! ¡Por favor, le ruego que use la vía de evacuación mientras los refuerzos llegan!-_ le pidió el guardia al pelinegro, nervioso por la seguridad del joven.

-¡Rápido, joven Koji!- le pidió el mayordomo, dispuesto a guiarlo, hasta notar que el niño apretó su puño, serio.

-… ¿Qué soy **yo** su objetivo…?- murmuró Koji, frunciendo el ceño, molesto y serio- Que así sea- cortó la llamada, y le lanzó el celular a su mayordomo, el cual casi no lo agarra- Si este intruso **cree** que puede entrar a mi hogar, lastimar a mis trabajadores, y peor, dañar a los Medabots bajo mi cargo…- bajó las escaleras de piedra, serio- No se irá impune, ¿verdad, Sumilidon?- miró de reojo a su compañero, sonriendo levemente.

-Estoy contigo, Koji- asintió Sumilidon.

-¡Pero, joven Koji…!- se preocupó el mayordomo.

-Los guardias deben estar exagerando- le aseguró el pelinegro, sonriendo levemente- ¿Alguien sin Medabot haciendo todo esto? Por favor. Tal vez sea alguien tan atlético como el _Renegado Fantasma_ para escabullirse de esta forma-

-Aun así, joven Koji…- murmuró preocupado el hombre, hasta notar, al igual que el niño y el Medabot, un movimiento entre los árboles cercanos al jardín.

Koji miró serio la situación, y activó las torretas de práctica con su medareloj.

-Has llegado bastante rápido, intruso- sonrió Koji, mirando a los árboles- Vamos, ¿acaso no saludarás, después de todo el desorden que estás causando en mi casa? ¿O planeas traer a tu Medabot para _robo batallar?_ \- sugirió.

Ante sus palabras, se volvió a sentir un movimiento entre los árboles, por lo que Sumilidon se colocó frente a Koji, alerta, mientras el mayordomo tragaba saliva, nervioso.

Entonces, unos disparos salieron de entre los árboles, impactando directamente contra una de las torretas, haciéndola explotar, para sorpresa de Koji y Sumilidon, mientras el mayordomo se agachaba, asustado.

-¡¿Ya sacó su Medabot?!- se molestó el niño, mientras Sumilidon se preparaba.

Una figura salió rápidamente de entre los árboles, haciendo que la otra torreta, al detectar movimiento, disparara contra ella. Aun así, la silueta se movió velozmente en zigzag, esquivando los disparos, para usar un arbusto como apoyo para saltar, y aterrizara brutalmente contra la torreta, aplastándola y destrozándola, provocando una leve explosión en los circuitos, haciendo que los arbustos cercanos se empezaran a incendiar.

Koji abrió los ojos, sorprendido, notando que ahora podía apreciar mejor la silueta del intruso: una figura alta, vistiendo una desgastada capa negra con tonos rojizos que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, junto con una capucha. Se podía ver que usaba una máscara negra con lentes de vidrio, y con una nariz cónica con forma de pico.

-¿Q-Qué…?- murmuró Koji, sumamente sorprendido con la imagen que veía.

-¡Atrás, Koji!- Sumilidon apuntó al intruso con sus armas, mientras este se incorporaba.

-¿E-Es una persona…?- murmuró el pelinegro, frunciendo el ceño- ¿Dónde está su Medabot?- apretó un puño, hasta percatarse que el sujeto había dado un leve salto, bajando sin problemas de los escombros incendiados de la torreta.

Al haber hecho ese movimiento, Koji distinguió partes metálicas en las piernas y brazo del intruso, comprendiendo de inmediato todo…

-¡¿E-Estás usando _medapartes?!-_ comprendió, sorprendido y molesto.

-¿Q-Qué quiere decir, joven Koji?- le preguntó su mayordomo, nervioso.

-¡Las vi! ¡Ese brazo que llevas es de un _Kuraba,_ y las piernas son de un _Blackram_ _!_ -Koji señaló al intruso, el cual lo miraba de reojo- ¡¿De dónde sacaste esas _medapartes?!_ \- le preguntó, molesto.

-¿Kuraba y Blackram?- murmuró el mayordomo- ¡Joven Koji, esos son tipos de Medabots que estaban haciendo guardia hoy!-le avisó, sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?!- lo miró sorprendido el joven, hasta percatarse que el intruso sacudió su brazo, mostrando, efectivamente, el brazo de metal que le correspondía a un _Kuraba_ \- ¿Son… las _medapartes_ de nuestros Medabots? _-_ murmuró, molesto y confundido.

-… _No es de tu interés, Koji Karakuchi-_ murmuró el intruso, haciendo fruncir el ceño al niño- _No me di el tiempo para venir aquí, para charlar con un niño mimado_ \- aseguró, y apuntó a Sumilidon- _Tú eres al que busco_ -

-¡¿Quieres a Sumilidon?!- se molestó e indignó Koji.

-¡¿Qué quieres conmigo?!- exigió saber el Medabot.

- _Lo sabrás pronto… Y me acompañarás a saludar al Dr Aki y a toda esa fiestecita que está haciendo en el centro-_ el intruso preparó su brazo, a lo que Sumilidon, a pesar de su confusión, preparó su cañón, serio- _Tengo que mostrarle al mundo, lo que ustedes Medabots representan-_

* * *

 _Centro de la ciudad._

- _¡Bienvenidos todos, mayores y menores, a este Festival Especial!-_ resonó la voz del Doctor Aki en los parlantes instalados en los puestos de luz, en el centro de la ciudad, la cual se encontraba concurrida, pero no por la usual muchedumbre, ya que la gente estaba aglomerada para disfrutar del espontaneo, pero también entretenido evento.

En las calles habían varios puestos instructivos sobre la estructura básica de los Medabots, otros sobre las diferentes clases de Medabots, uno de realidad virtual donde los niños podían jugar como si fueran Medabots disparando a la pantalla con juguetes basados en los robots, otro donde algunos _meda guerreros_ vitoreaban a sus compañeros que hacían pulso contra Medabots traídos precisamente desde la _Corporación Medabots_ , para conseguir los valiosos premios.

- _¡Espero, con toda mi alma, que disfruten de esta pequeña sorpresa que la Corporación Medabots les ha preparado!-_ seguía hablando el Doctor Aki por los parlamentes, mientras algunas personas miraban entretenidas unas enormes pantallas, donde se podía apreciar la reconstrucción del _Meda-Estadio_ para el _Campeonato Mundial_ en vivo y en directo- _¡No se contengan, y pasen por todos los rincones! ¡Personas y Medabots, les prometo una hora de mucha entretención!-_

-¡WOA! ¡WOA!- gritaban entusiasmados Ikki y Rintaro, ambos con gorritos regalados por los puestos, más varios banderines en mano, parados en medio de una de las calles, juntos a Arika y sus respectivos Medabots.

-¡Son diferentes tipos de puestos!- sonreía Arika, sin perder tiempo y sacando varias fotos a las tiendas, junto a los trabajadores que repartían regalitos como gorras, banderines, globos, poleras, pulseras y chapitas.

-Todos se ven bastante contentos- sonrió Brass, junto a Metabee y Kantaroth.

-¡Pues claro!-sonrió contento Metabee- ¡Todos vienen a verme!- se dio palmaditas en el pecho, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-No vinieron por ti- lo quedó mirando Ikki, ofendiendo a su compañero.

-¡NO! ¡KROSSERDOG!- escucharon, por lo que el grupo miró una de las tiendas, para apreciar como Spyke miraba dolido a su compañero tirado en el piso, puesto que había perdido contra un _Redmatador_ en el pulso.

-¿Por qué no me sorprendo?- negó con la cabeza Samantha, al lado del puesto, junto a Peppercat, mientras Sloan estaba con los brazos abarrotados de recuerdos.

-Pero, Jefa…- gimió Spyke, dolido.

-Viejo, hay cosas que deben cambiar sí, o sí- suspiró Metabee, a lo que los demás asintieron, todos de acuerdo en que el pobre Spyke debía hacer algo con su racha de derrotas.

-¡Ikki!- escuchó el niño, por lo que se volteó, para ver acercarse a Riku, Hayato, Kam y Blackbeetle.

-¿Qué tal, chicos? ¿La están pasando bien?- sonrió Ikki.

-¡Este lugar es genial!- chilló de emoción Riku.

-¡¿Verdad?!- lo siguió Rintaro, igual de emocionado.

-Los puestos son bastante llamativos, pero me atrajo más el escenario- sonrió Kam, extrañando a Ikki y Arika.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Acaso ya instalaron el escenario para la _Robo batalla?!_ -se emocionaron Ikki y Metabee.

-Está completamente instalada…- sonrió Hayato, pero se corrió a un lado como los demás, ya que Ikki, Rintaro, y Metabee se habían ido hechos unas balas para ver el escenario.

-¡R-Rintaro!-los siguió Kantaroth, sin poder ir al ritmo de su _meda guerrero_.

-¡También queremos volver a verlo!- se unieron Hayato y Riku.

-No se contienen con nada, ¿no?- suspiró Arika, mientras Kam parpadeaba.

-Al menos se divierten- escucharon, y miraron como Henry se les acercaba- Aquí ya me tienen trabajando- suspiró apesadumbrado, puesto que tenía puesto el traje de los asistentes, con un gorrito puesto, en las manos tenía globos y banderines.

-Vamos. Tuviste vacaciones, así que es hora de volver al trabajo- sonrió la niña.

" _¿Cuales vacaciones…?"_ se lamentó internamente el joven.

-Y no te quejes. Nae también está haciendo lo suyo- Arika señaló con el pulgar una de las tiendas cercanas, donde se podía ver a Nae enseñándole a varios pequeños, mediante un holograma, las partes que componían el cuerpo de un Medabot.

-La nieta del Doctor Aki, ¿verdad?- recordó Henry- La verdad, solo la conocí ayer, pero con lo que dijeron Ikki y Metabee, ya me siento desprestigiado- suspiró, derrotado.

-No lo dijeron para dejarte mal- sonrió apenada Arika, a lo que Brass asintió, aunque Kam se quedó mirando algunos puestos, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad.

-Mm…- Henry hizo una mueca, aun dolido, y miró como Nae seguía atendiendo a los niños…

Nae le hablaba a los niños, hasta notar que la miraban, por lo que sonrió y saludó con un movimiento de la mano. Ese gesto hizo parpadear al pelinegro, algo sorprendido y confundido…

Hasta sobresaltarse al sentir el _flash_ de una cámara.

-La foto de un veinteañero encontrando el amor. Una imagen digna de ser enmarcada- sonrió Arika, ante el atónito y descolocado Henry- No dejes que Ikki y Metabee se enteren de esto- le guiñó el ojo, sin dejar la sonrisa.

-Mantendremos el secreto- le prometió Brass.

-… ¿Eh…?- parpadeó Henry- ¡¿EH?!-las quedó mirando, todo rojo y confundido, extrañando a Kam y a Blackbeetle.

* * *

-… Kohana… Tenemos que caminar…- gruñó Tsubasa, tratando de ser paciente.

Estaba en medio de una de las calles junto a su hermana y Rokusho, quien estaba a una distancia segura. El problema, era que habían varios niños y adolescentes caminando junto a sus Medabots, provocando que la pequeña pelirrosa le diera tal susto que estaba colgada a su hermano, con su pelo erizado por completo.

-… Si quieres, voy a buscar al niño de nombre _Kam_ \- le sugirió Rokusho al pelimorado- Me parece que Kohana se calma al estar junto a él-

- **No, gracias** \- gruñó el niño, más cabreado al recordar ese detalle.

- _¡Trua!_ ¡El cruel hermano ha mostrado preocupación! _¡Trua!_ \- señaló Baton, en el hombro del Medabot con capa.

-¡No soy cruel!- le aseguró Tsubasa- ¡Y Kohana, deja ya de colgarte!- trató de quitarse a la niña de encima.

-¡MALO!- chilló la niña, mordiéndole el brazo a su hermano mayor.

-¡AUCH!- chilló de dolor el niño- **¡KOHANA!** \- gruñó, enojado y adolorido.

Rokusho se quedó mirando la discusión de los hermanos, sin ser capaz de hacer algo, ya que, si se acercaba mucho, la pequeña se asustaría aún más de lo que estaba.

-¿Alguna idea?- miró a Baton, el cual parpadeó y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ah! ¡Es la pequeña Kohana!- escucharon, por lo que miraron a Karin acercarse junto a Neutranurse.

-¡No te acerques más, o esta loca va a explotar!- le advirtió Tsubasa a Neutranurse, molesto.

-Vamos, vamos- la pelinaranja se acercó a la pequeña, y, con delicadeza, la separó de su hermano, aunque seguía mordiéndolo con fuerza- Kohana, es malo morder a la familia-

-Mm…- la niña frunció el ceño, sin mostrar señas de querer soltar la extremidad del adolorido Tsubasa.

-¿Te parece que pasemos por las tiendas por recuerditos?- le sonrió Karin- Incluso podemos competir en un concurso de preguntas, y ganarnos peluches de Medabots, ¿no te suena fabuloso?- le señaló.

Al escuchar la palabra _peluche_ , los ojos de la niña brillaron, tanto así que soltó el brazo de su hermano, quien miró adolorido la marca de mordida que se había ganado.

-¡Aprendí mucho de los Medabots en las clases con Ikki!- sonrió Kohana, orgullosa de si misma.

-Entonces, si competimos, tendremos la victoria asegurada- sentenció Karin, sin dejar la sonrisa.

-… Pero…- Kohana miró con algo de temor los diferentes Medabots que pasaban cerca.

-Tranquila. Los Medabots no nos harán nada malo. Son tan dulces como mi Neutranurse- le aseguró Karin, acariciándole la cabeza- Pero, si quieres, puedes ir junto a mí, y, si tienes miedo, solo cierra los ojos-

-Pero…- la niña jugó con sus dedos, nerviosa.

-Si algo malo pasa, estoy segura que Rokusho te cuidará- le sonrió la pelinaranja a la pequeña, haciéndola parpadear- ¿Verdad, Rokusho?- le sonrió al Medabot plateado.

-Por supuesto. Mientras esté aquí, nada lastimará a Kohana- asintió Rokusho.

Eso hizo parpadear nuevamente a Kohana, quien se sonrojó, sin poder evitar emocionarse.

-Serás _Lobo_ \- lo nombró la niña, extrañando al Medabot.

-Perfecto. Si Metabee se entera que Kohana te puso uno de sus apodos…- suspiró Tsubasa, fastidiado, consciente de la pataleta que haría el Medabot escarabajo.

-¡Ese es el espíritu!- sonrió contenta Karin, a lo que la niña asintió, animada, y, de la mano de la pelinaranja, comenzaron a caminar por el lugar.

-Karin es tan buena- sonrió Neutranurse, siguiéndolas a una distancia segura.

-… Bien- suspiró Tsubasa, hasta percatarse en que Rokusho lo miraba- ¿Qué?-

-… Si pasa algo, también te protegeré- le aseguró el Medabot plateado, avergonzando de golpe al pelimorado.

-¡Y-Yo no le tengo miedo a los Medabots! ¡Y me sé cuidar solo!- le aseguró pataleando, ofendido.

- _¡Tsundere! ¡Tsundere!_ \- le dijo Baton, a lo que el niño se puso más rojo, y, ofendido, siguió a las demás, aunque caminando molesto.

-Siempre te ha gustado poner más leña al fuego, ¿no?- le señaló Rokusho a su amigo, el cual sacudió levemente sus plumas.

* * *

Y así, pasó el tiempo, y el brillante sol en el cielo comenzó a ser cubierto por las nubes, dándole unos tonos grises a la ciudad…

-¡GENIAL!- gritaron Ikki y Metabee, parados frente a la plataforma hexagonal de cerámico blanco que se encontraba en medio del evento.

-¡Miren! ¡Hay cámaras conectadas a las pantallas!- les señaló Hayato, emocionado- ¡Deben de querer grabar todo el combate desde diferentes ángulos!-

-¡¿Quieren ver mi potencial desde todas partes?!- se emocionó Metabee- ¡Viejo, el Doc se voló la barba esta vez! ...Aunque igual quiero privacidad con mis _medapartes_ \- admitió, cruzándose de brazos, ofendido.

-No empieces- lo quedó mirando Ikki, mientras Hayato y Riku se reían levemente por el comentario, y Rintaro y Kantaroth corrían alrededor de la plataforma, emocionados.

-¿Emocionados?- escuchó el grupo, y miraron como el Doctor Aki se les acercaba, comiendo uno de los dulces que regalaban- Quiero que el evento principal sea transmitido en buena calidad. Así, las personas se emocionarán más con el _Campeonato Mundial_ , y los jóvenes como ustedes se empeñarán aún más en las _robo batallas_ , ¿no es así, señor Referí?- miró al Referí, el cual estaba en una tienda cercana, concentrado en uno de los juegos.

-El Señor Referí llegó temprano- parpadeó Rintaro, sorprendido.

-Sí. Recién estuvo dando un comunicado informativo en uno de los puestos, sobre las reglas básicas en una _robo batalla_ \- sonrió el doctor- Aunque ojalá Koji llegue pronto- suspiró, algo incómodo.

-¿Qué? ¿El chico rico se ha asustado y dado media vuelta?- sugirió Ikki, sonriendo divertido y con algo de orgullo.

-Cuando sabes a qué te enfrentas, a veces es mejor rendirse de antemano. Muy sabio de tu parte, Sumilidon- asintió Metabee, cruzado de brazos.

-No se pongan así. Por lo que tengo entendido, esos dos aprendieron nuevas técnicas en Rusia- les indicó Aki a los dos amigos, tomando su atención- Así que no se confíen-

-¡Sea quien sea que gane, será una muy buena _robo batalla!_ \- saltó de la emoción Rintaro, a lo que Kantaroth asintió.

-Jejeje. Eso me gusta. Aunque, bueno, después del evento de Ikki y Koji, daremos rienda suelta a todo _meda guerrero_ que quiera probar su fuerza contra otro- sonrió Aki.

-¡Genial!- se emocionó Riku.

Hayato sonrió, contento, hasta percatarse en los jóvenes que pasaban con sus Medabots. Sonrió, más emocionado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo al ver como alguno de esos robots se daban golpes amistosos…

El ruido que hicieron con el choque del metal hizo que el niño frunciera levemente el ceño, sintiendo que venía a su mente el recuerdo de cuando era golpeado por unos Medabots, frente a unos _meda guerreros_ que le exigían el poco dinero que tenía…

Se sobresaltó de inmediato, asustado, extrañando a sus amigos.

-¿Hayato?- se extrañó Metabee.

-¡¿A-Ah?! ¡P-Perdón, creo que me dio hipo!- se excusó el niño de pecas, apenado y pálido.

-¡Pues hay que darte un susto!- se le tiró encima Rintaro, haciendo reír a Riku.

En cambio, el Doctor Aki frunció el ceño, preocupado, consciente que el niño se había asustado levemente por el actuar de esos Medabots.

" _Parece ser, que aún es muy pronto para que la Rehabilitación se complete con estos pequeños"_ pensó el doctor, preocupado, puesto que, aunque Hayato dijera que estaba aceptando a los Medabots, pareciese que aún les tuviese un poco de miedo…

Aun había un gran tramo que recorrer para una completa recuperación.

En eso, Aki se percató que Ikki también miraba preocupado a Hayato, por lo que se sorprendió levemente al darse cuenta que el pelinegro también comprendió lo que le había pasado a su amigo.

-Vaya, te veo bastante atento- le mencionó Aki al pelinegro, tomando su atención.

-Ah, bueno- se apenó Ikki, rascándose la cabeza, extrañando a Metabee- Es que, como he estado con ellos cuatro desde que comenzó las sesiones para que aprendan de los Medabots, me he dado cuenta de cómo se ponen cuando les dan… sus _ataques_ , o algo parecido- le explicó- Pero…- miró preocupado como Rintaro y Riku le hacían cosquillas a Hayato-… Hacía mucho que Hayato no tenía uno de estos _sustos_ -murmuró, preocupado.

-¿Y qué hay de Riku y Tsubasa?- le preguntó Aki, serio- Sé que a Kohana aún le falta superar su miedo-

-Pues… Riku se entusiasma con las _robo batallas_ , pero creo que se asusta un poco cuando chocan armas como espadas- le señaló Ikki- Tsubasa, en cambio… No es que les tenga miedo en sí a los Medabots… pero sé que no les puede tener mucha confianza por lo que le pasó a su madre… así que…- pero no dijo más, preocupado.

-… Ah…- suspiró el Doctor Aki, preocupado- Parece que aún queda un largo camino por recorrer para que estos niños puedan superar sus temores- comprendió, a lo que Ikki frunció levemente el ceño, también preocupado.

-Tenemos que esforzarnos para que vuelvan a amar a los Medabots- sentenció Metabee, tomando la atención de ambos- Yo necesito ser _meda-amado_ \- aseguró.

-Tú no- suspiró Ikki, ofendiendo a su compañero, y que Aki sonriera levemente.

En eso, el doctor se percató que su celular sonaba, por lo que lo sacó, tomando la atención de Ikki, quien se logró percatar que el número decía _"General Yagami"_.

-Arg, sigue con lo mismo- se ofendió Aki, cortando la llamada- Ya le he dicho que no quiero negociar con él…- suspiró, hasta percatarse en la mirada de extrañeza de Ikki- E-Eh, tranquilo, muchacho- sonrió, incómodo- Era solo una de esas llamadas publicitarias. E-Esperaba que fuera Koji. Se está demorando mucho, ¿no creen?-aseguró, ante las miradas escépticas de Ikki y Metabee.

-Viejo, esto huele a viejo encerrado- le aseguró el Medabot escarabajo al anciano, incomodándolo.

Pero, entonces, se percataron que pasó una corriente eléctrica en las pantallas conectadas a la plataforma, al igual que las que hablaban sobre el _Campeonato Mundial_ , como los artefactos que eran utilizados en las tiendas.

Ikki parpadeó, sorprendido.

* * *

-¿Eh?- Arika, junto a Kam, y el resto de las personas en la calle, también se percató de la corriente eléctrica.

-¿Qué fue…?- murmuró Nae, atendiendo en su puesto, mientras los _Screws_ , a su lado, parpadearon, extrañados.

-¿Un corte?- sugirió Kam, mirando a su Kilobot.

-Por favor... Primero se nubló, ¿y ahora habrá un corte de luz?- se lamentó Arika- Dos de las peores señales para alguien que quiere sacar buenas fotos- aseguró, a lo que Brass le dio unas palmaditas.

Henry, en cambio, frunció el ceño, extrañado y desconfiado por lo de recién.

* * *

-¿Oh?- parpadeó Karin, también notando la corriente eléctrica en los artefactos cercanos- Mira que curioso- le sonrió a Kohana, quien, de la mano de ella, parpadeó, extrañada, sin soltar su peluche de Medabot tipo escarabajo que se había ganado en una de las actividades del evento.

-¿Acaso el doctor no pagó la cuenta de la luz o qué?- bufó Tsubasa, fastidiado.

- _¡Trua!_ A mí me parece que fue solo una simple sobrecarga- opinó Baton, en el hombro de Rokusho.

-¿Qué acaso también eres electricista, pájaro loco?-se fastidió el pelimorado.

-Aun así…- Karin miró la hora en su medareloj, algo preocupada- Que extraño que Koji no haya llegado aún- admitió, confundida.

-Por la hora, debería estar presente. Pronto será el evento principal- señaló Neutranurse.

-Creo que haré una llamada- sonrió la pelinaranja, sacando su celular, y marcando el número de su amigo-Mm… Que raro… No contesta…- parpadeó, confundida.

Rokusho la miró, serio, pero, de inmediato, sintió un dolor punzante, por lo que se agarró el pecho, tomando de inmediato la atención de Baton y Tsubasa.

-¿Rokusho? ¿Todo bien?- le preguntó el loro, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Y-Yo…- murmuró Rokusho, pero después cerró con fuerza los ojos, cayendo de rodillas, extrañando a algunas de las personas que pasaban.

-¿Eh? Rokusho, ¿sucede algo?- se preocupó de inmediato Karin, mientras Tsubasa se agachaba al lado del robot metálico, y Neutranurse se le acercaba.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Un avería o algo así?- le preguntó el niño de lentes, siendo observado por Kohana, quien, abrazando su peluche, frunció el ceño, nerviosa.

-No…- murmuró apenas Rokusho- Es… Es mi medalla…- cerró los ojos con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Baton, Karin y Neutranurse-…. Está resonando… Algo está pasando…- sentenció, sumamente serio- Baton, ve con Ikki de inmediato- le pidió, sin poder moverse.

- _¡Trua!_ ¡A la orden!- el loro extendió sus alas, y, rápidamente, emprendió vuelo.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando…?- murmuró Tsubasa, confundido, mientras Kohana abrazaba su peluche, nerviosa.

* * *

Henry miraba el lugar, desconfiado por la extraña corriente de recién, hasta percatarse en su medareloj.

- _He-Henry. Henry_ \- lo llamó Arcbeetle, a lo que el pelinegro frunció el ceño y se alejó de Kam y Arika, quienes estaban pendientes de la curiosa situación.

-Te escucho, amigo. ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a la medalla de su compañero, serio.

- _E-Es mi medalla… R-Resuena…-_ murmuró Arcbeetle.

Eso hizo que Henry frunciera el ceño, preocupado, y abriera de inmediato la compuerta de su medareloj, para apreciar que la medalla de su compañero tenía un leve brillo rojo.

" _¡¿S-Se está recalentando…?!"_ frunció el ceño, asustado _"N-No… No es como lo que pasó en el Campeonato Medabots…"_ se percató _"¿E-Está reaccionado…? ¿Pero a qué…?"_

* * *

-¡KI-KI-KI-KI-KI!- se sobresaltó Metabee, sobresaltando a sus amigos junto a él.

-¿Y-Y ahora qué tienes, Metabee?-parpadeó Ikki, confundido.

-¡V-Viejo…! ¡OUCH!- se quejó el Medabot, agarrándose el pecho, extrañando a Ikki y al Doctor Aki- ¡AUCH! ¡No me había dolido el corazón de esta forma, desde que Oceana me había dejado el visto!- gimió.

-¿Eh?- parpadearon Hayato y Riku, confundidos, mientras que Rintaro y Kantaroth ladearon la cabeza.

-Por favor, Metabee. Ambos sabemos que ella debe quedarse junto a Hannah- lo quedó mirando Ikki- Aunque no niego que te hayan dejado en la _MedaFriendZone-_ señaló, sonriendo con algo de ironía.

-¡NO TIENES QUE SER TAN DIRECTO!- le aseguró Metabee, ofendido- ¡Y ella ni siquiera me ha dado una respuesta, así que no me mandó a ninguna _MedaZona!-_ sentenció, pero se volvió a agarrar el pecho, haciendo parpadear a Ikki.

-O-Oye, Metabee… ¿Realmente te sientes mal?- le preguntó Ikki, comenzando a preocuparse, pero se asustó cuando su amigo cayó de rodillas, temblando- ¡Metabee!-

-¿Q-Qué le pasa?- murmuró Riku, igual de confundido que Hayato, mientras Ikki se agachaba junto a su compañero.

-¿P-Pasará algo con su medalla?- sugirió Rintaro, preocupado.

-¿Su medalla?- murmuró Ikki, preocupado.

-Déjenme ver, niños- les pidió el Doctor Aki, agachándose y abriendo la pequeña compuerta en la espalda del Medabot tipo escarabajo, para apreciar como la medalla de este tenía un leve tono rojizo, para su sorpresa y la de Ikki.

-¡Woa! ¡¿Qué le pasa?!- les preguntó Rintaro, sorprendido.

-Su medalla rara… ¿Está reaccionando…? Pero, ¿a qué?- murmuró Aki, frunciendo el ceño, mirando a su alrededor.

-T-Tal vez habrá sido esa corriente de recién- sugirió Ikki, preocupado- Ya decía yo que tenías unos circuitos dañados- le indicó a Metabee.

- **¡KI-KI-KI-KI!-** se ofendió el Medabot mostaza- ¡Viejo, eso fue feo!-

* * *

Mientras sucedían aquellas extrañas situaciones, la misma figura que había entrado en la mansión _Karakuchi_ observaba el festival desde uno de los altos edificios del centro.

- _… Como temía. Tanta gente aglomerada… ¿Están tan deseosos de poder? ¿De usar esas armas como juguetes…?-_ pensó en voz alta, sumamente serio.

Sacó su brazo de la capa, mostrando que ya no tenía la _medaparte_ de Kuraba, sino unos guantes negros. En su mano había un interruptor. Lo miró seriamente, y después el evento en la calle central, donde personas y Medabots caminaban juntos…

Sin dudar, apretó el botón del interruptor.

Era hora de tirar la primera piedra.

* * *

-… Mm…- el Docto Aki cerró la compuerta de Metabee, mientras Ikki lo miraba, preocupado, y Rintaro y los demás curiosos- Creo que lo mejor será suspender la _robo batalla_ \- les dijo a ambos compañeros.

-¡¿EH?!- lo miraron, atónitos.

-¿P-Por qué?- parpadeó Hayato, igual de confundido que Riku.

-¡Doctor, no puede hacernos esto! ¡Será la _robo batalla_ del siglo!- pataleó Rintaro, ante la incomodidad de Kantaroth.

-¡Estoy con el enano!- aseguró Metabee- ¡Hoy tengo que patear un trasero metálico sí, o sí! Me lo recetó el doctor-

-¿R-Realmente es necesario, Doctor Aki?- le preguntó Ikki al anciano, nervioso y decepcionado.

-El evento seguirá, muchacho, pero no la _robo batalla-_ le explicó Aki, serio-Koji no ha llegado, y si algo malo le pasa a la medalla rara de Metabee…-

-Lo sé, lo sé…- le aseguró el niño, preocupado, a lo que Metabee empezó a hacer puchero, deprimido- Pero… ¿Por qué estará así…?-se preguntó.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron distraídos al sentir como la tierra temblaba, perdiendo casi el equilibrio como el resto de los presentes. Las personas en el evento miraron a su alrededor, mientras el temblor continuaba, tanto así que algunas pantallas se habían caído, asustando un poco a los visitantes.

-¡¿U-Un temblor?!- gimió Rintaro, aferrado a Kantaroth.

-¡Mamá Tierra se ha enojado!- aseguró Metabee, aferrado a Ikki, quien lo miraba parpadeando ante su cobardía.

-P-Parece que pasó…- murmuró Riku, notando como el temblor se detenía suavemente.

-E-Era solo un sismo. ¡Todo el mundo mantenga la calma!- les pidió el Doctor Aki a los visitantes, hasta que el gritito del Referí lo sobresaltó- ¡¿Ahora qué, señor Referí…?!- se volteó a verlo, un poco exasperado, pero se quedó quieto…

-¡E-EL _MEDA-ESTADIO!_ \- el Referí, pálido y atónito, señalaba una de las dañadas pantallas, la cual mostraba que el estadio que se estaba transmitiendo en vivo… estaba en llamas…

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritaron Ikki y los demás _meda guerreros_ presentes, sumamente sorprendidos y atónitos.

-¡E-Está así en todas las pantallas!- señaló una joven _meda guerrera_ , mirando atónita el resto de las pantallas vista en esa zona de la calle.

-¡¿Y-Y no es eso humo?!- un adulto señaló el cielo nublado, en donde se podía ver, a lo lejos, un pequeño hilo de humo.

-¡P-Por ahí es donde estaban reconstruyendo el _Meda-Estadio!_ ¡E-Era una sorpresa para todos de que estaba siendo construido cerca d-de la ciudad!- murmuró el Doctor Aki, totalmente impresionado, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-N-No puede… ser…- murmuró Ikki, horrorizado.

-E-El… El _Meda-Es-Estadio…_ \- murmuró Metabee, igual de asustado que su compañero.

-No, no, no…- negó el Doctor, y, de inmediato, sacó su celular y marcó rápidamente, mientras los visitantes estaban sin habla- ¡A-Aquí el Doctor Aki! ¡¿Le ha pasado algo al estadio?! ¡E-En la transmisión lo vemos dañado, p-pero no puede ser…!-

- _¡S-Señor Aki…!-_ jadeó un trabajador desde el otro lado de la llamada, el cual estaba tirado en el césped junto a otras personas y Medabots, frente al dañado _Meda-Estadio_ , el cual estaba envuelto en llamas, mientras partes de la estructura incompleta caían estruendosamente- _¡N-No sabemos qué pasó…! ¡P-Pero ocurrieron explosiones…! ¡S-Se está cayendo todo…! ¡A-Aún había gente adentro…!-_

El Doctor Aki se quedó horrorizado, y, lentamente, miró a una de las pantallas que mostraba tan nefasto suceso.

-… ¿C-Cómo pudo… pasar…?- murmuró el anciano, sin poder creerlo.

- _Es el resultado de jugar a creerse un Dios-_ escuchó, por lo que miró a su alrededor al igual que Ikki y los demás.

-¡¿Q-Quién anda ahí…?!- exigió saber el niño, hasta sentir un suave paso, por lo que se volteó, para apreciar a una figura envuelta en una capa negra de tonos rojos, con una capucha, y usando una máscara negra con lentes de vidrio, y con una nariz cónica con forma de pico.

La figura aterrizó suavemente en la plataforma de _robo batalla_ , ante la sorpresa de los presentes, mientras las pantallas cambiaban su contenido, reflejando en ellas al sujeto.

- _Alguien tenía que dar el primer paso contra la demencia que has creado, Doctor Aki-_ aseguró el enmascarado, mirando seriamente al anciano y los _meda guerreros_.

Ikki frunció el ceño, confundido y molesto.

* * *

-¿Q-Quién es… ese…?- murmuró Tsubasa, mirando sin comprender una de las pantallas, la cual reflejaba al intruso.

-¿Q-Qué está pasando…? P-Primero esa horrible imagen del _Meda-Estadio_ en llamas…- murmuró Karin, al lado de la nerviosa Kohana.

En cambio, Rokusho frunció el ceño, comprendiendo de inmediato lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

Henry miraba las pantallas frunciendo el ceño, nervioso y molesto, mientras a su lado Arika y Kam estaban sorprendidos por los extraños acontecimientos.

" _E-Ese sujeto…"_ el pelinegro frunció el ceño, molesto _"¡¿S-Será posible que sea el Factor X…?! ¡Su figura va con la descripción que apenas obtuvimos…!"_ apretó un puño, enojado.

N-No era posible… Aquel sujeto que había robado la información a la _Corporación Medabot_ , a quien él y Rokusho habían buscado la pista durante meses… ¿Podría ser él…? ¿Sería él el que estaba detrás de las imágenes del _Meda-Estadio_ en llamas…?

¡Era lo único que se le ocurría…!

De inmediato, Henry miró de reojo a los dos niños que lo acompañaban, y, al ver que no estaban prestándole atención, se perdió rápidamente entre la asustada multitud…

Tenía que actuar.

* * *

A pesar de la confusión que reinaba en la parte central del evento, las personas y Medabots miraban asustados y en silencio al extraño recién llegado, el cual los miraba seriamente.

-… ¿La demencia… que he creado…?- murmuró el Doctor Aki, molesto y confundido- P-Para empezar, ¿quién eres? ¿Eres acaso el _Factor X?_ \- le preguntó, serio.

- _No tengo nombre, doctor. Llámeme de la forma que quiera-_ aseguró el enmascarado, serio.

-¡Entonces sí fuiste tú el que nos robó información hace meses!- comprendió el anciano, sumamente molesto.

- _Un acto justificado, ante la epidemia que usted mismo está provocando-_ aclaró el Factor X.

-¡Un momento!- gritó enfadado Rintaro, sobresaltando al Doctor Aki- ¡No entiendo qué está pasando aquí...! ¡¿Pero él es el malo?!- señaló al sujeto de capa.

-¡Una entrada sombría y vestido como el día de brujas…! ¡Claro que es él!- pataleó enfadado Metabee, mientras Riku y Hayato estaban igual de asustados que el resto de los presentes.

-¡¿Eres tú el que le hizo daño al _Meda-Estadio?!_ \- exigió saber Ikki, claramente enojado.

-… _De ser así, ¿qué harían?-_ los miró de reojo el encapuchado.

-¡DARTE UNA _MEDA-PALIZA!_ \- aseguró enfadado Metabee, saltando de inmediato a la plataforma de pelea.

-¡Exacto!- Ikki se colocó en su lado de la plataforma, serio- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a causar tanto daño?!-le preguntó al encapuchado-¡Habían muchas personas trabajando en él!- señaló, serio.

-¡Vamos, Ikki!- lo alentó Rintaro, molesto.

-¡E-Espera, Metabee! ¡Tu medalla…!- le dijo Aki, preocupado, hasta notar como Baton se les acercaba.

-¡Ikki, Ikki!- el pájaro aterrizó en el hombro del niño- ¡Algo malo está pasando!-

-¡MUY TARDE PARA DECIRNOS!- lo señaló Metabee, sobresaltando al robot- ¡Oye, Factor Sorpresa!- llamó al intruso- ¡Este lugar se supone que sea una fiesta para los _meda guerreros_ y los Medabots! ¡¿Pero vienes a arruinar todo por un asunto misterioso?! ¡Mira, si tienes problemas con el Doc, arréglatelas con él, pero no nos metas a todos en el mismo bote!-pataleó- ¡Así que saca tu Medabot para recibir una paliza!-

- _… Ese es el actuar normal de un Medabot, ¿no?_ \- murmuró el Factor X, extrañando a Ikki y a Metabee- _Y de un meda guerrero-_ miró al niño, el cual frunció el ceño, molesto- _¿Tan divertido les parece jugar con estos seres tan peligrosos? ¿Se han vuelto tan salvajes?-_

-¡¿Disculpa?!- se ofendió Metabee. Ikki, en cambio, frunció el ceño, sin comprender.

- _Que los humanos aprendan a usar armas robóticas como juego… A esto me refiero, Doctor-_ Factor X miró de reojo al nervioso anciano- _Solo provocarán más mal que bien. Las generaciones se volverán orgullosas, y usarán a estos robots para dañar a otros en su ceguera-_ aseguró, serio- _Son nuestra propia destrucción-_

-¡No entiendo lo que dice, pero me ofende mucho!- aseguró Rintaro, tan indignado y nervioso como el resto de los _meda guerreros_ que observaban la situación.

Aun así, las palabras de aquel enmascarado hicieron que Hayato y Riku fruncieran el ceño, ambos recordando el maltrato que habían sufrido por _meda guerreros_ y sus Medabots…

* * *

Tsubasa, apreciando lo que pasaba por las pantallas, frunció el ceño, sintiendo un extraño malestar ante las palabras del intruso… porque sentía que estaba… ¿de acuerdo?

Rokusho, levantándose de a poco, miraba de reojo al niño. Iría a detener al Factor X, pero algo le decía que aquel sujeto tenía algo más planeado, así que no iba a separarse de Tsubasa y su hermana hasta asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Además, confiaba en Ikki y en Metabee.

* * *

- **¡KI-KI-KI-KI-KI-KI!** \- se enfadó por completo Metabee- ¡Deja la palabrería, cabeza de pájaro!- le exigió, molesto- ¡Si te crees con el valor para decir todas esas cosas, más te vale que la tengas para enfrentarte a mí, el N°1! ¡Así que saca tu Medabot y a pelear!-

- _… ¿Quieres pelear, Medabot de medalla rara?-_ le preguntó el Factor X, sorprendiéndolo al igual que a Ikki-… _Que así sea-_

Ante sus palabras, un leve brillo se presentó bajo su capa, y, al acomodársela de un movimiento, dejó al descubierto las _medapartes_ que portaba, para total sorpresa de Ikki, Metabee y los demás.

-¡¿E-Es un _ciborg?!_ \- se sorprendió Ikki.

" _¡¿E-Está usando medapartes…?!"_ se sorprendió el Doctor Aki, consciente de aquel extraño brillo que se había visto unos segundos antes.

-¡Es malvado pero se ve genial!- aseguró Rintaro, emocionado.

-¡¿Es como el enano de los _Rubberobo?!_ ¡Con razón tienes fallos en la cabeza, pajarraco!- aseguró Metabee, hasta parpadear al ver la _medaparte_ que usaba en uno de sus brazos, la cual era un brazo de metal blanco, con tres garras azules como espada…

… El Medabot mostaza reconoció de inmediato aquella extremidad de metal, por lo que se quedó quieto…

-… Ikki…- llamó a su _meda guerrero_ , tomando su atención-… Solo dime si me equivoco… pero… el brazo que está usando este lunático…- murmuró, sin mirar al niño.

Ikki frunció el ceño, y miró serio al Factor X, para apreciar mejor sus _medapartes_ … quedándose helado al reconocer el brazo…

-¡ES DE SUMILIDON!- reconoció, asustado.

-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendió Aki, mientras los demás presentes estaban atónitos.

-¡EXACTO!- asintió Metabee, molesto- ¡Pajarraco, reconocería una _medaparte_ de mi rival donde fuera que esté…! ¡¿Cómo es que lo conseguiste?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!-

-¡Habla! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Koji?!- exigió saber Ikki, molesto.

- _… Una chatarra no necesitaba una pieza en buen estado_ \- aseguró el Factor X, dejando quietos a los compañeros- _Y no soy un ciborg. Lo que ven aquí es gracias a la información del Doctor Aki-_ agregó, dejando quieto al nervioso anciano- _De esta forma, nosotros los humanos podremos defendernos de los Medabots_ -

-… ¿D-Defenderse…?- murmuró Metabee, apretando con fuerza sus puños, controlando su ira- ¡El único que tiene que defenderse aquí eres tú!- aseguró, abalanzándose al hombre.

Metabee sacudió su puño hacia Factor X, pero este, gracias a las piernas del _Blackram_ logró esquivar fácilmente el ataque, y, usando el fuerte brazo de Kuraba, golpeó de tal forma al Medabot que esté salió rodando, derrapando contra la plataforma.

-¡M-Metabee!- se sorprendió Ikki, mientras los _meda guerreros_ presentes estaban sumamente sorprendidos.

-¡¿Q-Qué hago…?! ¡N-No puedo considerar oficial un encuentro entre un Medabot y un humano…!- el Referí se agarró la cabeza, confundido y asustado.

-¡Ese es otro problema!- le aseguró el Doctor Aki, molesto y nervioso.

- _Envuelto en ira, atacas sin titubear a un humano_. _Como lo suponía, ustedes los Medabot pueden lastimarnos sin restricciones-_ sentenció el Factor X, observando como Metabee se levantaba, enfadado y algo adolorido.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Metabee?- le preguntó Ikki, preocupado.

-¡Estaré mejor cuando le dé una medapaliza a este intento de _Power Ranger,_ y recupere el brazo de Sumilidon!- aseguró enfadado Metabee, apuntando con su armamento al sujeto…

-¡E-Espera…!- Hayato se acercó a la plataforma, dejando quieto a Metabee- ¡S-Si le disparas, podrías herirlo gravemente!- le señaló, nervioso.

-¡Hayato, es el enemigo! ¡Le ha hecho algo horrible al _Meda-Estadio_ , y algo me dice que hay que detenerlo ahora mismo!- le aseguró Ikki, serio- ¡Además de que le debió haber hecho algo a Koji…!- apretó su puño, enojado por no saber cómo aquel sujeto había obtenido una _medaparte_ de Sumilidon.

-¡¿E-Entonces dices que está bien que un Medabot lastime a un humano?!- le preguntó molesto y asustado el niño de pecas, dejando quieto a Ikki.

-Ha… Hayato…- murmuró Riku, nervioso, sin poder evitar pensar lo mismo que su amigo.

Ellos mismos habían sido dañados por los Medabots, y estaban aprendiendo a aceptarlo… pero… ¿ahora debían aceptar que esos robots podían lastimarlos cuando quisieran…?

-¡N-No es momento para pensar así!- aseguró un _meda guerrero_ \- ¡Este tipo se ve peligroso!- señaló, a lo que su Medabot asintió.

-¡¿E-Entonces está bien que un Medabot s-sea b-bélico?!- le preguntó Hayato, nervioso, dejando nervioso al joven.

* * *

-¿Q-Qué está… pasando…?- murmuró Arika, nerviosa, mirando la situación por una de las pantallas- Ha-Hayato…-

-¡¿Por qué Metabee no le da su merecido?!- pataleó Samantha, enfadada.

-Pero…- murmuró Nae, nerviosa.

-Ese enmascarado juega bien sus cartas-murmuró Kam, tranquilo, a lo que Blackbeetle lo miró de reojo- Debe de saber sobre el programa de _Reintegración_ del Doctor Aki, así que está usando la excusa del peligro de los Medabots por su libre albedrío-señaló.

-¡E-Espera…!- lo miró Arika, nerviosa- ¡E-Eso significa…!-

-Sí… Las personas como Tsubasa y los demás… le encontrarán la razón- aseguró el niño pálido- Y no creo que su planificación llegue solo a este numerito- sentenció- Blackbeetle, vamos- miró a su Kilobot, quien asintió y lo siguió.

-¡E-Espera, Kam…!- se preocupó Arika, siguiéndolo junto a Brass.

-¡¿Y-Y ahora qué creen ellos que están haciendo?!- parpadeó confundida Samantha.

Nae los miró irse, preocupada.

* * *

- _E-Estrella…_ \- gimió Kohana, mirando todo desde una pantalla como el resto de las personas y Medabots de la zona.

-A-Ay, no…- murmuró Karin, sumamente asustada, especialmente por saber lo de Sumilidon- P-Por favor que Koji esté bien-se tapó el rostro, nerviosa, a lo que Neutranurse le dio unas palmaditas, intentando calmarla.

" _F-Factor X…."_ se molestó Rokusho, comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo el intruso.

Estaba poniendo en _jaque_ a los Medabots y sus funciones.

El robot plateado miró de reojo a Tsubasa, notando como este estaba en silencio, apretando con fuerza los puños.

El pelimorado frunció el ceño, sin querer aceptar que, parte de él… estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de Hayato y del enmascarado…

* * *

-¡¿Entonces qué sugieres, Hayato?!- lo miró Metabee, molesto- ¡No pienso dejar que este tipo se vaya sin una golpiza!- aseguró, pero se sobresaltó cuando otros Medabots aterrizaron en la plataforma.

-¡No dejaremos que otros locos vengan a dar problema como los _Rubberobo!-_ aseguró uno de los _meda guerreros_ , con su medareloj listo al igual que los otros jóvenes.

-¡Eso mismo!- aseguró Rintaro, también preparado como Kantaroth.

-P-Pero…- murmuró Hayato, nervioso, por lo que Riku lo agarró y lo alejó de la plataforma, acercándose a Aki, quien miraba nervioso la situación.

" _Lo siento, Hayato…"_ pensó Ikki, nervioso, consciente de la confusión en su amigo.

-¡Ahora, Factor X!- llamó al encapuchado, quien no parecía sorprendido al verse rodeado de Medabots- ¡Sea lo que sea que quieres hacer, vamos a detenerte ahora mismo! ¡Los Medabots no son armas ni nada por el estilo, son nuestros compañeros, y te lo demostraremos!-

-¡¿Esto sí lo puedo considerar una _robo batalla?!_ \- se preguntó el Referí, nervioso.

-¡ESTO ES POR SUMILIDON!- y, enfadado, Metabee se abalanzó al Factor X al igual que los demás Medabots, pero se sorprendieron cuando el sujeto dio un gran salto, esquivándolos al mismo tiempo.

El enmascarado aterrizó sin problemas en otra parte de la plataforma, y levantó levemente el brazo en que tenía la _medaparte_ de Kuraba. Entonces, de un brillo, la parte metálica se separó de su cuerpo, cayendo al piso estruendosamente.

-¡¿Se ha…?!- se sorprendió un _meda guerrero_ , mientras que Aki estaba sin habla.

" _¿S-Se quitó una medaparte de esa forma…? E-Entonces, ¿no es un ciborg?"_ pensó Ikki, sorprendido.

-¡¿Q-Qué fue…?!- se sorprendió Metabee.

Entonces, el Factor X señaló con su mano libre a Kantaroth. Al hacerlo, uno de los brazos del Medabot comenzó a brillar, y, de golpe, la _medaparte_ salió expulsada de su brazo, mostrando su _Tinpet_ y que, por el impacto, el Medabot cayera al piso.

-¡K-Kantaroth!- se preocupó Rintaro.

La _medaparte_ se instaló de inmediato en el brazo libre del Factor X, para total sorpresa del Doctor Aki, los _meda guerreros_ y los Medabots.

-¡M-Mi brazo…!- se sorprendió Kantaroth, ayudado por el sorprendido Metabee a levantarse.

El sujeto apuntó a los robots con la _medaparte_ obtenida, disparándoles de tal forma que se protegieron con los brazos, aunque algunos recibieron tal daño que salieron de la plataforma, cayendo sus medallas al piso, para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

-¿L-Le quitó su _medaparte_ y se la instaló…?- murmuró Riku, sumamente sorprendido.

" _¡A-Acaso…! ¡¿Acaso este nivel de tecnología obtuvo tras robar la información de mi compañía…?!"_ comprendió el Doctor Aki, observando como el Factor X se abalanzaba a los desprevenidos Medabots, dándoles zarpazos con la _medaparte_ de Sumilidon _"¡Es como el sistema de transporte y cambio de medapartes… pero en un cuerpo humano…! ¡¿Cómo es posible…?!"_ frunció el ceño, nervioso.

-¡KI-KI-KI-KI!- se enfadó Metabee, esquivando el ataque del enmascarado al igual que Kantaroth- ¡Eres solo un ladrón…!- se le abalanzó por detrás, agarrándolo de la capa, haciéndolo trastabillar- ¡Kantaroth, recupera tu brazo y el de Sumilidon…!- le pidió.

De inmediato, Kantaroth se abalanzó al humano, extendiendo su mano hacia su _medaparte_ robada, pero recibió un fuerte zarpazo con las espadas de Sumilidon, haciendo que cayera fuera de la plataforma.

-¡Kantaroth!- se le acercó Rintaro, ayudándolo a levantarse.

-A-Aun puedo…- gimió el Medabot, sin darse por vencido.

-¡GHA!- Metabee recibió un fuerte golpazo por parte del Factor X al este sacudir su brazo, casi cayendo de la plataforma si Ikki no se sube y lo ataja a tiempo- ¡Este Factor me tiene hasta los tornillos!- aseguró, pataleando enfadado.

-N-No puedo creerlo… ¿E-Está derrotando a los Medabots sin problemas…?- murmuró Ikki, apreciando como el Factor X se defendía de los pocos Medabots que aún se le enfrentaban.

-Los está apaleando- señaló Baton, aun en el hombro del pelinegro.

-¡E-Es todo porque nos estamos conteniendo!- aseguró ofendido Metabee- ¡De seguro Kohana está mirando esto por las pantallas…! ¡No quiero que me vea lastimando gravemente a un humano, aunque sea a uno que hace _cosplay_ de los ochenta!- aseguró, serio, sorprendiendo un poco a Ikki.

"… _Cierto…"_ comprendió el niño, meditando las palabras del intruso…

" _-Que los humanos aprendan a usar armas robóticas como juego… A esto me refiero, Doctor-Factor X miró de reojo al nervioso anciano- Solo provocarán más mal que bien. Las generaciones se volverán orgullosas, y usarán a estos robots para dañar a otros en su ceguera-aseguró, serio- Son nuestra propia destrucción-"_

" _¡Él solo quiere demostrar que los Medabots son un peligro para nosotros!"_ entendió Ikki, molestándose _"¡Por eso está transmitiendo esta pelea en todas las pantallas del evento…! ¡Quiere que personas como Tsubasa y los demás estén de acuerdo con él…! ¡De que los Medabots pueden atacar sin restricción a las personas…!"_ se enojó.

-¡Voy a patearle el…!- Metabee se incorporó, decidido, pero se extrañó cuando Ikki le pasó al confundido Baton- ¿E-EH?- parpadeó, confundido.

-… Metabee… No hagas nada…- le pidió su amigo, levantándose.

-¿D-De qué…?-se confundió más el robot, hasta sobresaltarse cuando Ikki corrió hacia el Factor X-¡¿EH?!-

* * *

-¡D-Deja de moverte…!- se molestó uno de los pocos Medabots que quedaban en pie, pero, de un zarpazo, el Factor X lo terminó tirando fuera de la plataforma al igual que los otros robots que quedaban, sorprendiendo a los _meda guerreros_.

-G-Gh…- el Doctro Aki frunció el ceño, nervioso.

El Factor X se incorporó, serio, observando a los derrotados _meda guerreros_ y a sus Medabots, hasta sentir unos pasos detrás, por lo que se volteó extendiendo su mano, agarrando de la chaqueta roja a Ikki, quien se le había acercado corriendo.

Eso sorprendió levemente al enmascarado.

-¡I-Ikki!- se sorprendió el Doctor Aki.

* * *

-¡I-IKKI!- se asustó Arika, tan asustada como el resto de las personas viendo todo por las pantallas.

* * *

Rokusho abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el actuar temerario de su amigo.

* * *

-¡Ikki!- se asustó Metabee, con Baton en brazos.

-¡G-Gh…!- pataleó Ikki, fuertemente sujetado por el enmascarado, el cual lo levantó un poco.

- _… ¿Estás tan desesperado?-_ le preguntó el Factor X al niño.

-¡E-En lo absoluto!- aseguró molesto Ikki- ¡V-Vengo a hablar contigo!- contradijo, sorprendiendo un poco a los presentes- ¡V-Vienes aquí, a un evento para los _meda guerreros_ y sus Medabots, solo para querer demostrar que los Medabots son peligrosos para nosotros!- le señaló, aferrándose a la _medaparte_ de Kantaroth, puesto que sentía la presión de la mano del sujeto- ¡Pero ellos solo nos están protegiendo de ti! ¡Atacaste a mi amigo Koji y a su Medabot Sumilidon…! ¡Y dañaste el _Meda-Estadio…!_ ¡El peligro aquí no son los Medabots, eres tú!- sentenció, serio.

-I-Ikki…- murmuró el Doctor Aki, sorprendido.

Baton frunció el ceño, preocupado, hasta notar que las manos de Metabee lo sujetaron con algo de fuerza, por lo que miró al robot mostaza, para ver como este observaba molesto la situación, puesto que su _meda guerrero_ estaba en peligro…

Pero Ikki le había dicho que no hiciera nada…

Tenía que confiar en él.

- _… Jeje…_ \- se rió levemente el Factor X, para sorpresa de Ikki- _Mi presencia aquí es solo el primer paso, muchacho-_ le aseguró al pelinegro- _La primera piedra que se tirará, para acabar de una vez con la visión de esta sociedad-_

-E-Entonces, e-es como suponía…- murmuró Ikki, serio- ¡¿Acaso quieres conquistar el mundo o algo así?!- le preguntó, molesto.

- _No me compares a los Rubberobo con sus trajes de goma_ \- le pidió seriamente el Factor X- _Tú los viste durante el Campeonato Medabots. La forma en que perdieron el control y casi provocan un gran daño a la humanidad… Y después están los Kilobot…-_ apretó con más fuerza a Ikki, quien cerró los ojos, adoloridos- _Ya ha sido demasiado. Si nadie les pone un freno a estos robots, tendremos que ser nosotros-_ sentenció, serio.

" _¿N-Nosotros…?"_ Ikki abrió apenas los ojos, confundido ante las palabras del Factor X.

-¡L-Los Medabots no son peligrosos!- le aseguró al enmascarado, serio.

- _… Son robots no solo dotados de armamento, y del libre albedrío…_ \- murmuró el Factor X, serio- _Sino que también con emociones que pueden causarnos nuestra destrucción-_

-¡Sienten porque son nuestros amigos!- negó Ikki, molesto.

- _… Veamos, entonces, si esos "_ sentimientos" _que dices no son un peligro para nosotros-_ sugirió el enmascarado, preparando las espadas de Sumilidon, asustando a Ikki…

… Metabee abrió los ojos, horrorizado, y de inmediato soltó a Baton, corriendo en dirección hacia los dos humanos.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS!- le gritó el robot, extendiendo su brazo hacia los humanos, asustado…

Ikki, nervioso y asustado, miraba la máscara que ocultaba el rostro del Factor X, tratando de entender _por qué_ hacía todo eso...

… Fue entonces que el Factor X sacudió las garras de metal en contra de Ikki, desgarrando tela y piel, para horror de los presentes, especialmente de Metabeee...

El impacto hizo que el niño cayera al piso, haciendo que el Medabot se detuviera de golpe, asustado…

Ikki, con lágrimas en los ojos, sentía un ardor y dolor indescriptible en el pecho. Miró costosamente la silueta del Facto X frente a él, asustado y enojado... pero el dolor pudo con la mente del niño, ya que su vista se nubló, y todo se volvió negro para él...

-... ¿E-Eh...?- Metabee abrió sus ojos verdes, mirando horrorizado a su _meda guerrero_ tirado en el piso, el cual estaba sumamente quieto...

 _"¿I... Ikki...?"_ pensó el Medabot, asustado al ver herido a su amigo, digiriendo lo que le acababa de pasar, sin atreverse a acercarse a él por las emociones que estaba experimentando...

-¡IKKI!- se asustó el Doctor Aki, subiendo de inmediato a la plataforma, mientras el Referí, los _meda guerreros_ y Medabots estaban horrorizados.

-… I…- murmuró Hayato, tan asustado como Riku.

* * *

Arika se tapó la boca, horrorizada, mientras Nae y los _Screws_ estaban helados.

* * *

-¡IKKI!- se asustó Rokusho, mientras Kohana se aferraba a Karin, asustada, y Tsubasa abría los ojos, horrorizado.

* * *

-¡Ikki, muchacho!- el Doctor Aki se agachó junto al niño, sentándolo con sumo cuidado, frunciendo el ceño al notar el zarpazo que tenía en el pecho, mientras Baton aterrizaba junto a ellos, preocupado.

Aun así, Ikki frunció levemente el ceño, inconsciente.

- _No se preocupe, Doctor. Nunca mataría a un humano, aunque sea un meda guerrero_ \- le aseguró el Factor X, haciendo que el anciano lo mirara, enfadado- _Solo quiero ver si las palabras de este niño son ciertas-_ miró a Metabee, el cual estaba sumamente quieto, a unos metros de ellos, sin despegar la mirada de su herido _meda guerrero..._

Aun así, el enmascarado levantó la mirada y saltó para atrás, esquivando a Arcbeetle, el cual aterrizó estruendosamente en la plataforma, para sorpresa de los asustados _meda guerreros_.

-¡Disculpen la tardanza!- murmuró el Medabot rojo, mirando enojado al enmascarado.

-¿Arcbeetle?- parpadeó Rintaro- ¡¿Eso significa…?!- comprendió, mirando para todos lados.

- _¡Efectivamente!-_ escucharon los presentes, por lo que levantaron la mirada, para ver, parado en el techo de una tienda, a un sujeto de capa negra de tonos azulados, con un sombrero de copa y una máscara blanca- _¡El Renegado Fantasma ha llegado para detener esta locura!-_ informó, apuntando al Factor X, el cual lo miraba de reojo.

-¡Pues llegaste tarde!- le recriminó Aki, molesto, sobresaltando al joven enmascarado.

- _P-Por alguna razón el traje no me entraba-_ tosió el Renegado.

-¡Baja de peso!- lo regañó Baton, sacudiendo las alas.

- _¡En todo caso, Doctor, lleve a Ikki y a los demás a un lugar seguro!-_ le pidió el Renegado, aterrizando al lado de Arcbeetle- _Este sujeto parece demasiado peligroso, y lleva medapartes que no le corresponden. Además, esta ciudad tiene suficiente con una persona enmascarada-_ agregó, preparando su _medareloj_.

-Entendido- asintió Aki- ¡Referí!- llamó al anciano, el cual asintió.

-¡Es hora de evacuar, muchachos!- les dijo el Referí a los preocupados y asustados civiles.

-Vamos, Ikki. Te llevaremos a un lugar seguro- le prometió el Doctor Aki a Ikki, hasta percatarse que Metabee seguía sumamente quieto-¿Metabee?-

Lo que el doctor no sabía, era que el Medabot solo miraba a su compañero herido, sintiendo como su medalla era expuesta a pensamientos de ira, que el mismo trataba de controlar, pero… sentía que iba a explotar…

Sí… Habían lastimado a su compañero… a su amigo… frente a él…

Apretó con fuerza sus puños, mientras era rodeado de aura roja, lo cual tomó la atención del Renegado, del Doctor Aki, y del Factor X.

-¿Irme…? **¿Irme…?** \- murmuró Metabee, apretando con fuerza sus puños, mientras el aura que lo rodeaba se volvía electica- **¿Irme y dejar que este payaso se vaya…?** -

- _¡Metabee! ¡Contrólate, o tu medalla rara…!-_ le pidió el Renegado, consciente de que, si una medalla rara era empujada a un tipo de sentimiento, podría afectar a otras medallas…

Tal cual había pasado en el _Campeonato Medabot_.

- **Oh, no… ¡NO TE LO DEJARÉ PASAR!-** aseguró Metabee, sin saber que sus emociones, curiosamente, hicieron estallar la energía que lo rodeaba, la cual pasó como una corriente eléctrica por toda la zona, afectando a los Medabots que aun funcionaban, haciendo que cayeran al piso, para sorpresa de sus _meda guerreros_.

-¡K-Kantaroth!- se le acercó Rintaro, preocupado, pero se quedó quieto cuando su compañero lo miró de reojo, con sus ojos de un color rojo-… ¿E-Eh?- tragó saliva, asustado.

Y no solo Kantaroth. Los demás Medabots presentes habían sufrido ese mismo cambio de actitud, asustando a sus _meda guerreros_ , y en especial a Riku y a Hayato, quienes retrocedieron ante el Medabot _Kintaro_ que había fijado sus ojos en ellos…

* * *

 _-_ ¡B-Brass!- Arika retrocedió, al igual que Nae, los _Screws_ y el resto de _meda guerreros_ y personas en esa zona, puesto que, después de recibir esa extraña corriente, los Medabots habían tenido un cambio de aptitud, mirando con ojos rojos a los humanos.

Brass no reaccionó ante las palabras de su amiga, y, simplemente, disparó contra ella, al igual que los demás Medabots, para horror de las personas…

* * *

-¡¿Q-Qué les pasa a todos?!- se asustó Tsubasa, mirando a los Medabots que lo rodeaban a él, su hermana, a Karin, y a los demás visitantes.

-¡Sus medallas enloquecieron…!- Rokusho, el único Medabot consciente, estaba frente al pelimorado, con su espada lista.

-¡¿C-Cómo puede ser eso?!- lo miró Tsubasa, nervioso.

-¡N-Neutranurse, por favor…!- le pidió Karin a su amiga, quien no la reconoció.

-Gh… Gh…- gemía Kohana, aferrada a la pelinaranja, mirando aterrorizada a los Medabots que los rodeaban.

Rokusho se percató en el temor de la niña, por lo que miró enojado a los Medabots controlados.

Entonces, los Medabots se les abalanzaron, a lo que Rokusho también se les abalanzó, sacudiendo su espada de tal forma que creó una ventisca que lanzó lejos a varios de los robots, pero algunos pasaron el ataque del Medabot plateado, yendo directo contra los humanos.

-¡Tsubasa, Kohana!- Rokusho se volteó de inmediato, queriendo interceptar a los robots, pero un Medabot lo agarró de la capa, refrenándolo.

-¡NO!- Karin abrazó a Kohana, mientras Tsubasa reaccionó a ponerse en frente de ambas, asustado…

Aun así, los Medabots enloquecidos que se habían dirigido a ellos fueron refrenados por unos disparos, para sorpresa de las personas y de Rokusho.

-¿Q-Qué fue…?- murmuró Tsubasa, confundido, hasta ver que Blackbeetle había aterrizado frente a ellos, sin dejar de apuntar a los Medabots- ¡¿B-Blackbeetle?!-se sorprendió.

- _¿P-Pantera?_ \- parpadeó Kohana, temerosa, y vio, como los demás, como se acercaba Kam, tranquilo.

-Sabía que algo malo pasaría… Al parecer, la medalla de Metabee es la culpable de esta locura, tal cual fue en el _Campeonato Medabots-_ señaló el niño- Aun así, esa _locura_ no afecta a Kilobots como Blackbeetle-

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los Medabots que se acerquen- le dijo Blackbeetle a Rokusho, el cual asintió, y, de un movimiento, se libró del Medabot que lo sujetaba, para abalanzarse al resto de los enloquecidos robots…

* * *

Arika tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, temerosa, pero, al no sentir nada, abrió los ojos, para ver a varios Kilobots frente a ella y las demás personas, por lo que parpadeó, sorprendida.

-¿K-Kilobots…?- murmuró sorprendida Nae, mientras Sloan y Spike abrazaban temerosos a la estática Samantha.

-P-Parece que no han perdido la cabeza…- murmuró el _meda guerrero_ de uno de los Kilobots.

-¡Como sea…! ¡Solo denle unos buenos golpes a esos Medabots!- ordenó una _meda guerrera_ , a lo que los Kilobots asintieron y se abalanzaron a los Medabots…

* * *

-¡L-Los Medabots enloquecieron…!- se asustó el Referí, subiendo a un poste de luz, tratando de esquivar los disparos que los Medabots en el piso le lanzaban.

- _Ese Medabots… Los hizo enloquecer por completo-_ murmuró el Factor X, observando a Metabee, quien lo miraba enfurecido, sin dejar de ser rodeado de aura roja- _¡A esto me refería, Doctor Aki!-_ le señaló al anciano, quien miraba asustado como los robots apuntaban con sus armas a las personas, e incluso algunos disparaban contra ellos, haciéndolos agacharse, o incluso llegando a lastimarlos.

-¡Metabee, detente!- le pidió Aki, asustado, pero Metabee no reaccionó. Más bien, comenzó a ser rodeado de otra luz…

- _¡TRUA!-_ se asustó Baton.

- _¡Metabee, si usas la Meda Fuerza, las demás medallas enloquecerán por completo!-_ le advirtió el Renegado Fantasma.

- **¡CIERREN LA BOCA!** -se enfureció Metabee, pero Arcbeetle se le abalanzó, empujándolo y tirándolo al piso.

-¡Tienes que tranquilizarte!- le dijo el Medabot rojo, enojado, reteniéndolo con fuerza.

-¡Rápido, Renegado!- lo llamó Aki, a lo que el joven enmascarado se acercó rápidamente a Metabee…

* * *

-¡GHA!- Hayato y Riku rodaron por el piso, siendo atacados por Kintaro.

-¡K-KANTAROTH!- gimió Rintaro, sujetando a su compañero, tratando de evitar que atacara a unas personas, mientras que los demás _meda guerreros_ también intentaban tranquilizar a sus compañeros.

Hayato y Riku, en el piso, se voltearon, asustados, apreciando como Kintaro se les abalanzaba, con sus armas listas…

Aun así, el Factor X aterrizó encima del Medabot, sacudiendo con fuerza su espada, destrozando el cuerpo del robot plateado, haciendo que su medalla cayera al piso junto al resto de sus restos, para total sorpresa de los dos aterrorizados niños.

* * *

- _¡Reacciona, Metabee!-_ el Renegado se agachó junto al Medabot tipo escarabajo, el cual seguía siendo retenido con fuerza por Arcbeetle- _¡Q-Quédate quieto…!_ \- costosamente, abrió la compuerta de la espalda del robot mostaza, aunque quedó trabada, por lo que tuvo que meter sus dedos y mover la perilla que retenía la medalla, haciendo que cayera.

Al perder su medalla, Metabee se quedó estático, y, de a poco, se desconectó, haciendo que por inercia los Medabots enloquecidos se calmaran.

* * *

-¡P-Parece que se calmaron…!- murmuró Spyke, observando como los Medabots caían al piso.

-¡Brass!- Arika se acercó a su compañera, quien parpadeó, confundida.

* * *

Rokusho retrocedió, observando como los Medabots comenzaban a calmarse.

-Parece que todo pasó…- murmuró Kam, mirando una de las pocas pantallas intactas, apreciando como el Renegado Fantasma le había quitado la medalla a Metabee.

-G-Gh…-gemía Kohana, asustada, tomando la atención del niño y de Tsubasa.

Rokusho también la miró, preocupado.

* * *

- _U-Uf…-_ el Renegado se sentó, agotado, mientras que Aki y Baton también suspiraba.

Enojado, el anciano miró al Factor X, el cual lo miró de reojo.

-¡¿Estás contento…?! ¡Atacar a un _meda guerrero_ frente a su Medabot! ¡¿Esta locura querías esparcir?!-le preguntó el doctor, enfadado.

- _… Lo que hecho, es solo demostrar lo peligroso que son los Medabots. Si uno con una medalla especial pierde su control, hará perder el control a otros Medabots… Ya pasamos por unos_ _ **10 días de oscuridad**_ _, y casi repetimos lo mismo en el último Campeonato Medabots…-_ le aseguró el Factor X- _Como dije, esta es la primera piedra… Que la sociedad diga ahora, quién está en lo correcto-_ miró de reojo a Riku y Hayato, quienes, a pesar del susto, se percataron en la mirada del enmascarado- _Que diga si realmente los Medabots son nuestros aliados_ -

Eso hizo que ambos niños abrieran los ojos, sorprendidos…

- _¡No creas que te irás impune después de todo esto!-_ le aseguró el Renegado, mientras Arcbeetle se abalanzaba al Factor X, quien dio un gran salto, aterrizando en un edificio cercano, comenzando a alejarse- _¡Oh, no! ¡No huirás!-_ se molestó, mientras su compañero saltaba y seguía al intruso- _¡Doc!-_ le lanzó a Aki la medalla de Metabee, quien la atajó- _¡Les encargo a ambos!-_ se despidió, sacando un gancho y con él subió al edificio, empezando perseguir al Factor X.

-… S-Sí…- murmuró Aki, preocupado, mirando la medalla en su mano, y después al niño al que sostenía, el cual, inconsciente, fruncía levemente el ceño, adolorido.

Preocupado, el anciano miró a su alrededor, donde los _meda guerreros_ se reponían del susto, y sus confundidos Medabots los miraban, preocupados…

… Ese era el primer movimiento del Factor X…

¿Qué era lo que pasaría ahora…?

* * *

 ** _¡Cuarto capitulo terminado!_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cuáles creen que sean las verdaderas intenciones de este Factor X? ¿Cuánto creen que le cobren al Doctor Aki por los daños?_**

 ** _¡El próximo cap tendremos el resultado de este acto!_**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar XD!_**

 ** _PD: subí el dibujo conmemorativo del cap a mi blog, por si quieren pasar a verlo^^_**

 ** _PD2: ¡agradezco a takedigi-mi beta-reader- las correcciones del cap XD!_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos^^!_**


End file.
